Demolition
by phnxgrl
Summary: What if Change comes to the 12th Precinct in a most unwanted way? This is a future fic based on Comments by Andrew Marlowe on the season 5 finale.
1. Chapter 1

They were tired more tired than either of them been before. The mad bomber had targeted many locales but luckily the precinct was empty with Gates calling an emergency forcing everyone out on patrol. Rick look at his partner he was worried. They had just gotten in before their next shift was to begin. Kate was getting angry at the bomber. 3 days of running around and they were no close to finding any clue. Rick stood listened to the warning audio sent to his twitter account. Kate still standing looked over at her partner and saw the lines on his face it really made him seemed old!

"Rick? ...Castle?" Kate said turning to look at him

"Huh?" Rick turned with the smart phone plastered to his ear.

"Go Home!" Kate commanded in a very tired voice.

"You coming" Rick queried.

"No I have to stay but you don't I want to know you are safe." Kate said placing her hand on his face.

Rick leaned into the touch and luxuriated. He allowed the feeling of his lover's hand caress his face. Rick now moved away to sit in his chair.

"No can do! You stay I stay that is the deal!" Rick said sitting in his chair when a click was heard followed by a very loud ticking noise.

"Rick stay Still!" Kate hissed as her eyes opened wide as she bent down to look under the chair. There was a bomb which was activated under his chair. The countdown gave them 15 minutes.

15 minutes? That was all the time was left? Kate felt cheated.

"Rick it is a bomb and it is not the only one. The floor is rigged to explode when this one goes off." Kate said with a panic rising in her voice.

No Kate this is wrong…you need to be calm her internal talk told her. But Kate did not want to be calm her man was in danger. They only had 15 minutes. Now 14 she needed to say something she had not dared to do.

"Rick I love you" came unbidden from her lips.

Rick was worried if this was going to be the last he sees of Kate. He needed to say something encouraging. But when Kate blurted out those words it caught him by complete surprise. His mind went blank. He knew it had to be pretty bad for Kate to finally say those words. At least there is comfort she did say them before the end.

"I know Kate I know…look I might not make it out of here" Rick said. "Please remember Alexis you promised."

Kate was having unshed tears in her eyes. Then she heard

"Liquid Nitrogen! There is some in the lab." Rick said.

"Right…!" Kate sprung into action. She raced down the stairs to warn everyone to evacuate the building.

Kate yelled at everyone to get out as she raced down to the lab and found the canister and brought it up to the 4th floor.

Kate put a dish filled with the volatile liquid. Then carefully moved a stack of books under the chair then carefully placed the dish to cover the bomb.

Kate held her breath. It was working but Rick needed to get out of there. The freezing process was only a stop gap measure the liquid was sublimating quickly.

"Rick run!" Kate said as she pulled on him. They both dashed to the stair well. Rick legs were not co operating at the best so Kate half drugged him down the stairs then out the door. They were met with the Bomb squad and Gates who were standing away from the building behind a quickly erected barricade. Rick was placed in the EMT van. They were checking him over while Kate stood outside informing the bomb squad what she has seen.

While checking notes the building erupted into a fireball and collapsed. The van was rocked by the explosion. Whoever had wired the build made it implode not explode. Kate was weary when she saw the slow collapse of her home. The precinct where she first did her first patrol was gone nothing left but rubble.

Kate turned her attention on her partner.

"How is he?" Kate asked the EMT.

"Other than elevated heart rate he is good to go" The EMT stated.

"See nothing to worry about" Rick quipped as he climbed out of the vehicle into Kate's out stretched arms.

Kate was glad. They had survived another life threatening situation.

"Let's go home!" Rick said.

"Yeah" Kate said melting into his side.

Together they watched the NYFD put out the blazes. Then they caught a cab to the loft. Kate made sure everyone was notified in a short text then removed the battery. No one was going to disturb them now.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days earlier Kate was in the precinct there was nothing going on. Even her mountain of paperwork had become a small mole hill. The Boys were playing paper football. Rick was leaning on their desk kibitzing.

"Oh that was not fair!" Ryan complained when his shot barely missed the edge of the table where his partner in Crime was sitting. Detective Esposito using the ruler which he pulled out of his desk just to show off.

"Just for that" Espo said as he flicked his finger. The paper football spun and landed way short of his partner's side. Ryan snickered. Rick had a good comment to say when his phone rang.

"Hey Pumpkin? What no I have not seen my twitter today. Ok thanks." Rick said to the phone.

"Kate Alexis is sending you an audio file from my twitter account. She said it was important." Rick said walking behind Kate's chair as she opened the email containing the audio file. Clicking on the attachment Kate adjusted the volume on her speakers.

"Good Morning Mr. Castle. My name is the Raven. This is to warn you of several bombs which will be set to explode if tripped. They are spread across the city good luck." The mechanical voice stated.

"Castle could this be a hoax? I mean to your twitter account?" Espo asked.

"I do not know Espo. I know I am popular on Twitter. I am Geek God!" Rick said.

Kate just rolled her eyes. Kate felt wrong on this one.

"Ryan get a copy to the lab, See if they can isolate anything in the back ground." Kate said. Then she stood "Rick, I need to see the Captain."

Rick step aside so she could get to the Captain's office. Kate knocked on the doorframe Gates motioned her in.

"Sir, I think we have a situation…" Kate said as she closed the door.

Go ahead Detective what sort of situation? Gates inquired.

"This kind" Kate said as she pressed play on the recording.

The Captain listened closely.

"So this was placed on Mr. Castle's twitter account?" Gates inquired.

"Yes his Daughter alerted him to this being just posted" Kate said.

"I see and how is young Alexis?" Gates asked.

"She seemed more resilient than we suspected. But she does get jumpy of any kind of threat these days" Kate said thinking of their conversation a few days ago.

"So you believe this is real?" Gates asked.

"Well Sir there is not much to this warning. It alludes to bombs being placed but not triggered. I believe that the bomber is waiting" Kate said.

"Waiting? Detective please explain" Gates said.

"I think he is waiting for someone to blunder into them then causing the explosion. But yet he warns us via Castle's twitter. Perhaps if we can see other posts by this person we might learn something." Kate said.

"I agree there is not much actionable intelligence. However, an alert for people to be looking might be in order. Meanwhile you need to look further into this" Gates ordered.

"Yes Sir" Kate said and turned to leave.

"Ryan you need to look into this person named the Raven and see what other posts has he been doing." Kate said as she returned from the Captain's office.

Rick looked at his partner the look on her face told him everything.

"Espo I need you to alert the bomb squad to be on their toes Gates believes this is real" Kate said.

"Ok Boss" said Espo as he quickly dials the bomb alert center.

"You got it Boss" Ryan said as he swung his chair around.

"What do you want me to do Kate?" Rick asked.

"You could look into bombers we have dealt with before" Kate said. "There is something familiar but I just can not quite place it."

Rick slid next to her and held her hand.

"I know you will figure it out. Right now I have a date down in the archives" Rick said as he dropped her hand then left the floor.

Kate listened to the way the words were used. It was stilted as if the person recording it was reading from a script. Scott Dunn came across her mind. But no he could not be it could he?

"Espo check if Scott Dunn is still in Attica!" Kate ordered. She fervently hoped he was still there.


	3. Chapter 3

Espo's face dropped when he got the news that Scott Dunn was released to go to the hospital but the van never reached the hospital. The van was found 60 miles north of the city yesterday.

Espo quickly related what has happened.

"It was an ambush…Dunn had help" Espo said.

"Great Espo get a Bolo out to all units. Scott Dunn has become our number 1 suspect!" Kate said.

The Captain was standing over her.

"Detective a word?" Gates asked.

"Yes sir" Kate stood up and followed her to her office.

"Please close the door… I need to know everything about this Scott Dunn." Gates asked.

"Sir it is a long tale you should sit down" Kate said as she filled in the details of how Rick captured this desperado.

"So you are telling me Mr. Castle shot the gun out of his hand which was pointed at you?" Gates said.

"Yes Sir" Kate said.

"I see then you need to place Mr. Castle's family in Protective custody until he is captured again. Do I make myself clear?" Gates stated.

"Yes Sir crystal!" Kate said.

Rick is not going to like this but orders are orders. Kate said to herself as she left the captain's office for the second time this day.

The boys looked up at her as she passed their desks heading toward the stairs. They both knew what was at stake.

Kate walked down the stairs to the archives. She spotted Rick busy pulling boxes.

Kate sneaked up behind him and said

"Boo!"

Rick jumped then screamed like a little girl. Kate could not help but laugh at his antics.

"Wha…Kate what are you doing down here?" Rick asked as he swept her into his arms.

"Hey I said keep the PDA too a minimum Rick." Kate said in a mock serious tone.

Rick did not listen as he hugged her tight while looking into her sea green eyes.

"I need you to listen to me Rick. We think the mad bomber is Scott Dunn. He has escaped from Prison. We need to place you and your family in protective custody. I need you to go home Rick." Kate said gazing into his bluer than blue eyes.

"Ok I am going only to arrange for everyone to stay out of town at the Hamptons. Do you want me to include your father?" Rick asked.

Yeah Rick go ahead and make those arrangement. I will call him to let him know to expect you." Kate said getting on the phone with her father.

Kate got out her cell phone and left a message for her father to expect Rick.

"There all done" Rick said.

"You need to leave. I will escort you out of the building then I need to get back to work." Kate said as Rick kissed and hugged her.

They got to the building exit where Kate not wanting to show too much PDA squeezed his hand then let go. LT was standing there waiting to escort Rick all the way home.

"OK LT lets go." Rick said as he climbed into the cruiser. LT complied and drove Rick to the loft while in the cruiser he had called both Alexis and Martha to make sure they would be there.

LT stood outside the door when Rick entered the loft.

"Dad what is going on?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"I need you to pack for at least a week. There is something to that audio file Pumpkin. I am sending you out of town to the Hamptons. I don't want you to worry much but Scott Dunn has been broken out of Prison. I need to know you all are safe." Rick said.

"Scott Dunn? Wasn't he the one who blew up Beckett's apt?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah…He was…he wants his revenge." Rick said.

"Daddy…why do these things happen to us?" Alexis asked clinging to her Father. "Are you not going with us?"

"I do not know Princess but please get ready. I do not need you to be a target. The Limo service will be here soon." Rick said. "No Pumpkin I need to be at Kate's side on this one she will need me."

Alexis was not happy that her father again placed himself into harms way. But she shrugged then headed up stairs.

Just as Rick said there was a knock on the door. LT opened the door and announced that Mr. Beckett had arrived.

Jim stepped into the loft. The last time he was here both Kate and Rick were missing.

"Jim…it is good to see you. This is a terrible way to meet again." Rick said shaking the older man's hand.

"Yes Rick it is…Please keep my baby safe! She is all I have…" Jim said in his quiet voice. There was much fear in his eyes.

"Jim you know that is not true anymore. You have Alexis and Myself" Martha quipped trying to diffuse the situation with a bit of humor. She reached over and grasped the man's hand and held it.

"Ah Martha! Yes you are right. But I am holding your son responsible." Jim said not leaving his eyes off of Rick.

Alexis came down stairs then hugged her father one last time.

The town car had arrived and Rick hugged everyone in his family even Jim. Then he watched them leave. NYPD had cleared the vehicle. Rick not wanting take any chances sent them to the Hamptons via a small jet in NJ. Rick relieved that his family was away returned with LT to the precinct. The fun has just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick returned to the Precinct with LT. He immediately noticed there was something wrong. The precinct while always busy seemed much more than usual. Rick noticed how the patrol officers were not milling around. There was tightness to the eyes of everyone he passed getting into the elevator. LT was his usual calm self but even he seemed a bit uneased.

Getting off on the 4th floor LT left Rick as he strode quickly to Kate's desk. The bull pen was alive with action. Something had changed. Rick needed to know what it was.

Ryan gave him the high sign while his head was cradled to the phone receiver. Likewise Kate was preoccupied too. Only Espo seemed to be not on a telephone.

"Espo what…" Rick started to say but was interrupted by the ringing of Espo's desk phone. Espo held one finger up as if to silence Rick.

Rick stood there waiting for Espo to finish. But he did not get a chance.

"Penn Station Boss there was an explosion in one of the restrooms. 3 people are injured perhaps more." Espo said.

Ryan spoke up "Boss an explosion on the Brooklyn bridge toll booth the toll operator is hurt but Uni's are on the scene."

Hastings reported.

"Det. Beckett there is a report of an explosion at the Met. The orchestra pit was destroyed. No injures were reported."

Rick knew once he heard these reports that Dunn was not done not in a long shot!

Kate getting off the phone barely acknowledged Rick as she headed into the Captain's office.

Rick tired of standing and being generally ignored sat down in his chair then he tried to make sense of the cacophony of sounds surrounding him.

This was not Dunn's usual MO. normally he had direct connection with his victims. These all seemed just random. Rick thought about who would benefit from randomness. One word came to mind. Tyson! This had to be his doing. These are just distractions from what he really wanted to happen. There was no way NYPD would be any help. They will have to attach resources to every one of these events. That is the beauty of this plan. They are going to stretch NYPD's resources to the limit. Rick had to tell someone but who could stop to listen to him. Plus if he is right what could they do? There is no specific target other than himself and Kate. Rick thought.

Kate exited the Captain's office then headed for her desk. She was getting out her weapon and about to put on her coat when Rick stuck out his hand and pulled her to him.

"Kate these bombings are a distraction. Don't Go! Get someone else to investigate. This is only a way to get us out of the building. Kate we are the real targets!" Rick said.

"Rick whether you like it or not I have to fulfill my duty as a member of NYPD" Kate said.

"No Kate I am not questioning your commitment. I am asking you to do it from the safety of the precinct. If you do not accept I will go higher and I know that you know I can!" Rick said softly.

"Rick, how can I stay back knowing others are risking not coming back just because I would be in some sort of danger?" Kate asked.

"Kate I know it is hard but there is something else in play. Remember you did not believe me when I said Tyson was not dead?" Rick said.

"Rick you do not mean…" Kate said realizing the implications.

"Yes Kate I do…Tyson is behind this randomness! It is designed to stretch NYPD's resources." Rick said. "Now you know why I can not let you go out of this building."

If you are right I need to inform the Captain that not only that we have a mad bomber but also a mastermind behind him. Kate said. "Rick, how did you know?"

"Because this is the way I would have written it. Look Kate Tyson is cunning and with Dunn's abilities. We would never know what hit us because of these distractions" Rick said.

"Ok come on we are going to talk to Gates" Kate said.

The Boys look as Kate dropped her coat and turned toward the Captain's door once again.

"Guys you are going to have to handle this without us for the time being. I will back you up here at the precinct. I need to talk to the captain." Kate stated.

"Sure Boss" the boys replied.

"Come on Bro let's blow this place. We have it Becks!" Espo said taking the lead.

The boys left then Kate along with Rick approached the Captain.

"Sir we think there is a new wrinkle involved" Kate said while sitting down.

Gates looked at her best detective and her beau. Then motioned her to enter and sit down while Rick remained standing behind her with his hands on Kate's shoulders absently mindedly massaging the kinks.

Gates was beginning to get a headache.

"Ok Detective what do you want to bring to my attention now?" Gates said looking at Kate and trying her best not to look at the trouble magnet.

"Sir, It was actually Castle who discover the clue" Kate said.

"Ok Mr. Castle, please illuminate me?" Gates said tiredly.

Rick explained the sound reasoning to the Captain.

She pulled off her glasses and pinched the Bridge of her nose. It was just one of those days.

"Mr. Castle as much as it pains me you have brought up a valid point. Detective Beckett and yourself are the targets. So I am ordering Det. Beckett to coordinate all NYPD's responses. This is a big job Kate I am sure you will do me proud. Now excuse me I need to talk to the Mayor about implementing Your Partner's recommendations. You are both dismissed" Gates said steeling herself to the verbal onslaught which will be the Mayor's and Commissioner's wrath.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate exited the captain's office once again. She stood up on her desk then yelled.

"People I have been put in charge of all NYPD's responses to this on going situation. I need you to forward all emails and phone calls to me first before anyone does anything. OK. I am the Situational Commander. I do not want anyone leaving the building with out my direct authorization. We are at war people the bomber is someone familiar plus he has help. You can contact either myself or Mr. Castle our civilian consultant with all updates. That is all." Kate said getting down to her chair and was immediately given information of at least 6 other bombings.

Kate quickly authorized resource to investigate these latest bombings.

\\\\\

Tyson was in his lair the people he bought to tell me if his prey had appeared told him a different story.

"Damn! I thought that self righteous b-tch would have been at least on one of these sites! But there's no sign of that c-nt and her meddlesome sidekick either since they entered that door. Tyson said to the air. Dunn was busy creating new bombs and looked at his frustrated partner.

"You told me this would work to get them isolated!" Dunn said accusing of Tyson of being a failure.

"No I am not wrong just the wrong targets have been made. I need you to plant bombs at Columbia and NYU. Those should flush out those two!" Tyson said unaware Rick had anticipated his move.

\\\\\

Back at the Precinct Rick switched on the viewscreen to watch the announcement of the Mayor with interest so did several of the other officers who were on the floor.

The Mayor flanked by the Police Commissioner and Chief of Police stood at the podium.

There were a number of flashes from the assembled press.

Rick knew he was having to Mayor go out on a limb identifying both men. But it was the only way to get Tyson to make a mistake.

The Mayor began his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Citizens of New York. We are here to answer your questions but first I have a speech prepared. Please leave your questions to the end Thank You."

"As you are now aware New York City is being plagued once again by a mad bomber. The name of this bomber is Scott Dunn. He is convicted killer who was spending time in Attica Prison until a daring escape was done on his behalf. We believe this man Jerry Tyson had planned his escape. Together they are trying to stretch the city's resources with this mad bombing campaign." The Mayor said taking a dramatic pause.

"Let me tell you now they will ultimately lose. I need all the citizens to report any and all unusual Packages, Backpacks sound of ticking, trip wires and etc to NYPD. We have a phone bank ready to receive your tips. The Mayor showed the picture of the two men. Plus there is a 2 million dollar reward set up for those who can contribute to the capture of these two men. This will be equally shared among the people who can bring these outlaws to justice. The Mayor concluded his speech then the question and answer part started.

Rick turned to Kate after he turned the volume down "I guess we will be busy now?"

Part one of his plan was place into operation. He hoped that Tyson would send Dunn the places he had indicated.

Rick did not have to wait long before the police in the area of Columbia had spotted Dunn but he had triggered an explosion so he could get away.

Rick was not surprised.

"Look Rick, your plan is working. It might even force Dunn to reevaluate joining forces with Tyson" Kate said in between dispatching officers to the various tip locations.

Kate and Rick were very tired then finally other officers from other precincts took over from them. It was after 2 in the morning when Rick finally convinced Kate to leave. There was a phalanx of officers which covered them as they were whisked to a hotel.

Rick had brought them to the Four Seasons. Kate did not get to appreciate any of the amenities before they fell asleep without getting undressed. They managed to snatch 4 hours of sleep before they were awakened once again.

Taking a shower and changing clothes they both got ready for the next day.

There were Tyson's spies watching the 12th when they observed the two enter the building once again.

\\\\\

Tyson was smarting where Dunn had hit him after almost being captured.

"They were waiting for me!" Dunn screamed as he lunged toward him again. Tyson reeled from the first blow but determined to not let his hot headed companion to get another so he grabbed a hold of the younger man's injured hand and held it.

Howls of pain immediately issued from Dunn. Tyson hissed in his ear.

"Ok I know you are upset and I let the first blow go because of that but I will not let you to continue. There is no way we are going to get them out of that damned building. So I suggest we implode it on top of them!" Tyson said after Dunn's tirade was done. He let go of the injured hand.

"So how do you expect us to get in there unobserved?" Dunn said cradling his not so healed hand.

"There will be bodies being brought to the auxiliary morgue in the basement of the precinct. That will be our ticket in! Meanwhile you need to keep NYPD busy. Make another 15 bombs and have our couriers scatter them about. Remember to wear the disguise when giving them the bombs" Tyson warned.

"Yeah I will" Dunn agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days past in blur it was spent mostly listening to the tips and pointing Kate to the most promising ones. The campaign of bombing had not let up either each day even more unexploded bombs were being discovered. CSU bomb team had verified that It was Scott Dunn's fingerprints all over the insides of the recovered bombs but no trace of Tyson had been uncovered. Rick was beginning to suspect Dunn had changed his MO. Until one of Tyson's runners had been captured with the unexploded bomb in the backpack.

This suspect was being brought to the 12th by Hastings and Alvarez. Both Espo and Ryan wanted a crack at him.

The suspect was brought in and was shown pictures of the two men. He identified Dunn but then he said something about another guy who was the boss. He said he did not get to see him but he had a distinctive voice. Hearing this Ryan enlisted Rick then brought in a recording of Tyson. Their suspect one David Longston age 17 correctly identified the voice of Tyson to the voice he heard called the Boss. He pleaded innocent on the bomb charge. He said he was just a delivery person.

Espo exited the room with Rick tailing behind him. Rick was finally vindicated. Tyson was indeed behind this. The courier was booked and placed into holding. Rick looked at the time. Kate had to get out of here she was drooping at her desk. The other precinct has taken over an only pure inertia was the reason Kate was still up right. Rick coaxed Kate into leaving. Once gone the precinct became eerily silent.

\\\\

True to Tyson's plan the Auxiliary Morgue at the 12th was opened to take the overflow. Tyson and Dunn managed to hijack a Bus and repainted it to look like a coroner's vehicle. The patient was not real but all the bombs Dunn needed to rig for the building to implode. Getting into the Morgue it was a simple matter of looping the surveillance cameras then changing clothes into NYPD uniforms. The elevator opened then they pushed the cart onto the 4th floor. They looked around it was empty. Dunn quickly got to work. After 15 mins the job was done. They took their wayward Courier with them. They exited with the prisoner in tow and got into a cruiser and sped off. No one on duty found anything wrong with the prisoner transfer.

Tyson driving ditched the stolen cruiser and left Dunn to handle their courier problem which he did with a silenced 9 mm to the head dropped the weapon and then burned the cruiser. Dunn finishing went back to the lair. Tyson was waiting for the fireworks to begin as he began to channel surf. It was still two hours before Castle's and Beckett's shift. He shrugged and went into his room to think. Tyson was getting very erratic. I think I need to dissolve this partnership soon! Dunn got himself busy to rig the apt to explode after he leaves again.

The two hours pass and Tyson's spies report both People entered the building. It is only a matter of time before things get interesting. Tyson constantly channel surfed until he saw one station broadcasting the scene he wanted to see. They have the Captain of the 12th on the scene in front of the cameras. Tyson watch with delight this was what they were waiting to happen.

Tyson was watching the tv coverage of the 12th his spies had told him that the duo had gone in but were not one of the evacuees yet. He watched with bated breath for the countdown to finish. Then it did and the TV crew was still showing the building intact. Something was wrong. Tyson thought. Perhaps the younger man set the charge wrong. I will wait. What is this! Beckett and Castle are leaving the building! NO! NO! What could have happened! Tyson was turning toward the other room where Dunn was sitting unaware of his failure. As he reached the door the TV showed the Implosion. Fool he let them escape.

"Dunn! Castle and Beckett escape the trap but congratulations you have imploded an empty building!" Tyson raged.

"What it can not be!" Dunn said genuinely surprised.

"Yes it is and I suspect you did something wrong...Perhaps your bomb was set wrong? Or..." Tyson said placing the blame for their failure.

"NO I did not set it wrong...They must of had something to delay the switch but what?" Dunn asked himself.

"What do you mean the switch could be delayed? Think Man!" Tyson threatened.

"Well Bomb squads use Liquid NO but we did not see anyone enter the building. Did your spies report someone got in there?" Dunn asked wondering what exactly happened.

"No...Wait when we were in the Morgue there is a lab next to it there was a Canister of Something in there!" Tyson recalled.

"So they must have found it and used it to get away!" Dunn said satisfied his bomb was not at fault for the failure Tyson was!

"You fool why did you not said anything we could have taken it with us!" Tyson screamed in a fit of rage.

"You did not tell me it was there …" Dunn said

Tyson not liking what his partner had said slugged him hard in the chest. Then stalked off to think what could be done to salvage this situation.

Dunn sitting there after being punch decided that this partnership has come to an end. He busily stashed his stuff and exited the building. Tyson was thankfully not around. Dunn got a few blocks away and the apt building went up in the last explosion he was going to do around New York . He had hopped a cab to NJ and from there he rented a car to Philly then left it at the air port. Dunn got on a plane to Argentina from there he went to Uruguay. Dunn hoped that was far enough away.

Tyson on the other hand figure Dunn was done. So he was heading back to the apt when he saw the building go up. He stopped and saw Dunn leaving. So much for this partnership, if he wants to go so go he was a failure anyway. Tyson thought he needed a kill but not in New York Philly is a good place. So he left.

/

Kate and Rick did not resurface for 3 days. No one bothered them not even Alexis who decided the Hamptons was not quite the place she wanted to be.

\\\\\

The boys were called to the last bombing of an apt building on the West side. Surveying the damage CSU had discovered both Tyson's and Dunn's prints but it was obvious neither man was here. They had left much earlier than the explosion.

Espo said "It was like they were covering their tracks." Ryan just nodded.

Soon the city noticed no more bombing. As quickly as it began it ended the same way. The Mayor finally announced that the bombing campaign was over however neither man were found. The next problem was what to do for a police precinct. There were several abandoned precincts in the area the best of them was the 9th.


	7. Chapter 7

Gates was very disappointed in the Council. The Ninth was very old and disused. It was not as nice as the 12th but beggars could not be choosers. It was the best of all the unused City properties. One bonus there was a huge lot next door to hold all the police vehicles and next to that is the Police Motor pool. So getting work done on the cruisers would be convenient.

As she stepped around she noticed that the furnace was turned on. It was finally getting up to temperature. She could no longer see her breath. That was a good sign. The workers were already putting the precinct into order. Soon they could be holding role call. Only in few weeks the others would be calling this their new home. Getting back to the bombers the other detectives have since found the trail had gone cold. Gates was missing her best but at this moment that could wait.

Gates inspected the office which would be hers. It was not as large but it had a better view of the open space which will be the 9th bull pen soon. She also checked out the facilities. Modern? They went to a lot of trouble to get better piping and facilities before it was shut down. Plus it had a faster elevator. That to Gates was a bonus. All in All the building was serviceable. Gates was surprised when a workman appeared with a new Coffee maker. Castle and his coffee! Gate said to herself.

Gate was grateful that the council did not do away with the 12th altogether. It was a rancorous affair. The salvage of the 12th was continuing but not much was saved from the intense fire that the gas line provided. It was Dunn's handy work for sure. One of the benefits of refitting this building would be all brand new equipment. That was guaranteed by the Mayor himself. Still it was sad that they were going to have to raise the 12th. But for the time being her personnel were reassigned into other precincts. That is going to cause some problems. But only until these minor renovations are completed. Gates thought it was good she had to supervise the reconstruction. She really did not want to be stepping on anyone's toes. There was much grumbling when she released the roster of personnel sent to each different part of the city. She felt a bit sad having to separate them but it was only for a little while. She was lucky to keep her best together however sharing space with SVU will be a challenge.

Gate walked to the basement and saw the fully equipped Morgue all ready in service. She was surprised to see Dr. Parish assigned here.

"Dr. Parish!" Gate exclaimed.

Lanie hearing the Captain's voice stopped her autopsy and turned around.

'Captain Gates it is good to see you. How are you?" Lanie said warmly.

"I was surprised you were here no one said the Morgue was operational" Gates said.

"Yeah they finished it last night. There is just too many bodies to process in OCME so this was a rush job. So far I like it." Lanie said. "But excuse me I have many more to process so I need to get back to work."

"Ok Dr. Parish I might see you around since I am supervising this renovation." Gates said.

"Ok well stop by any time. It would be good to chat occasionally." Lanie said turning her attention back to the customer on the slab.

Just then Alexis appeared. "I have finished the inventory it seems we are low on formaldehyde…" She stopped mid sentence when she saw the captain standing there.

Lanie looked at her to continue.

"…And a bit of liquid NO" Alexis finished reading off her list.

"Ok Alexis we can make due for the time why don't you help me with Mr. Abbot here?"

Lanie said.

Alexis now turned to look at her boss. She was glad to be doing something other than looking at her Grams and Mr. Beckett in the Hamptons. Stimulating conversationists they were not.

The captain being satisfied continued the inspection of the building. Next was the firing range and police gym. She looked over the range it was also modern. Someone put much effort into this building before it was mothballed. She noticed that some of these items were recent. She surmised that the precinct was being used as a movie set so that some of the items were upgrades due to that. Soon there will be real police work in this building not just pretend.

She continued to the main entrance and saw the security doors being installed and the raised platform for Sgt. Peters. Moving around the first floor she found the interrogation rooms most recently used in a movie she saw. The holding cells were also upgraded. She approved this construction. It was secure as if it was brand new. She moved to the ready room and it too was recently improved. Little by Little she saw the wisdom of reusing the 9th.

Continuing the tour she ended back in her office the desk and chairs had arrived in her tour. She also had a working computer and phone. The file cabinet in her office was found and since it was fire resistant it had been salvaged. Newly repainted she was so glad she stored all the pertinent information in it before evacuating. What was the shame was the records room it did not survive the blaze. All those cases pending are now going to have to be redone or cut loose the criminals. Gates did not like either of those options but she had to bite the bullet of this one. She simply did not have the manpower to recreate the evidence or the cases as a whole. There were going to be a number of felons who will get a get out of jail free card today. Gates was on the phone with the dept of corrections and the ADA's office. They agreed there was nothing they could do. So a large number of inmates were going to be released over a 2 week period. Gates made sure that there would not be a mini crime wave if they were released together.

/

Kate and Rick finally resurfaced after 24 hours of sleep. Alexis had obviously come and went. There was much evidence of her activities. Her OMCE jacket was once again hanging in the closet. Rick looked around for preparations for dinner. Since sleeping the sleep of the dead he awoke ravenous. Again his darling daughter had come to the rescue with many prepared meals which only had to be reheated. Rick stuffed the lasagna in the microwave then prepared a salad with garlic bread. Kate who was in the shower emerging just as he was plating the meal.

Kate walked up to him and kissed him. It was great to be alive. Gates had granted them 3 whole days. She was making sure she would use them to their fullest. One of the first things she did was to call her father.

Jim was playing Canasta against Martha and losing badly when his phone rang,

"Hi Dad…!" Kate brightly said.

"Katie bear! I was so worried. I had not heard anything since your short text. How are you?" Jim asked so wishing he was with her to hug and hold on to her.

"I'm fine Dad we are both fine. Quite a lot tired but a bit more refreshed after sleeping. So how are you doing?" Kate asked.

"I'm getting beat by Martha at Canasta!" Jim replied.

"Oh you don't say?" Kate said not half listening.

Rick pipes up "What don't you say?"

Kate covers the receiver

"He is being beat by Martha at Canasta!" Kate whispered while still listening to the blow by blow in his card strategy.

"He should know better she is a vicious card shark in Canasta!" Rick said smiling.

"Dad Rick said you should know better. She is way better than even Mom and you remember losing to her?" Kate said with a laugh.

Rick was astonished. Kate had mentioned her mother then continued to laugh and not get all maudlin.

"Thanks Katie for reminding me on how much I suck at Canasta!" Jim grumbled.

Kate could only laugh at her father again. Then she made her good byes. Hanging up the phone Kate was pulled close to Rick then kissed hard.

"What was that for?" Kate asked being breathless.

"What do I need a reason?" Rick asked.

"No it was nice but totally unexpected." Kate blushed and her stomach got into the act by grumbling very loudly.

"I need to feed the ravenous beast inside you Kate. Come on it is all ready." Rick said.

Soon Kate and Rick had demolished the meal and for dessert was Ice Cream and Cake which Alexis had baked in their absence.

"Best Daughter Ever" Rick said scraping the bottom of the bowl. Kate could only hum her agreement. Eating such a big meal made her sleepy so they both stumbled back to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Captain Donald Cragan thought he had seen it all. Until he got the call from 1PP telling him that the most infamous group of Detectives from the late 12th Precinct would be coexisting with his team. He knew he only had a few days to get everyone acclimated to this new parameters. Getting off the phone he strode out of his office,

"People listen up…since the demise of the 12th Precinct by the mad Bomber…We are going to be hosting their Homicide squad. If you have not already noticed there are 4 new desks and Munch and Tutuola's desk are now closer to Liv and Amaro. We all have to sacrifice.

At this point Fin asked.

"I am sure I speak for all of us here we want to catch these bastards." Fin said. "We will welcome our brothers and sisters with welcomed arms."

Everyone around the Bull Pen agreed.

Amanda now spoke up.

"Captain, How soon will they be coming?" Amanda asked.

"Good question Rollins I was told they had 3 days off so by Wednesday morning you will see 4 new faces." The Captain replied.

Munch now said. "I understand that the 12th has the infamous Writer Richard Castle?"

"Yes Munch it is very true but just because he is a civilian consultant does not mean he is not one of us. I will want you to be as professional with him as if it was me. Do you all get that?" The Captain ordered.

Everyone agreed.

"Ok people…that is it…get back to work." Cragen said as he walked back to his office. He had to set up a whole new filing cabinet for the 12th's work crew. This was going to take him most of the next two days.

Liv was bombarded with questions.

"Liv, you know Beckett from your days on Vice how is she?" Fin wanted to know.

"She is very dedicated in finding the truth. She wants justice for the victim and family. She has a sterling record. I understand she has escaped more uneven matches than anyone else but her life partner Rick Castle." Liv said.

"Life Partner?" Munch asked "Do tell!"

"Well she has been shot in the chest and returned to work when others would have thrown in the towel." Liv said remembering that event clearly.

Everyone remembered the news reports there were several nods. Munch and Liv were there in the crowd representing SVU for the funeral. They were eyewitness to Rick throwing himself off the podium by tackling Beckett.

Liv continued. "She has been almost drowned when her car was pushed into the River during Winter."

"She survived that?" Amanda asked.

Liv nodded and said "Yeah and much more."

The rest of the team was enthralled over Liv's recollection of her colleague harrowing escapes from death.

"Plus she has been almost frozen in a locked freezer. And those are the events I know Oh she has been blown up twice. Once in her apt…" Liv said.

"Oh I remember that" Fin said "her apt was blown up and she was rescued by the Writer before anyone of the emergency teams were even called."

"…the second was recently she was almost blown up in the destruction of the 12th! But at every one of these occurrences Rick Castle was there next to her. I was told he was instrumental in her survival. So People these are the best of NYPD. Treat them with respect they have earned it." Liv said.

Amaro and Rollins were in awe of the list that Liv had given.

"So there are 4 desks who are the other two?" Amanda asked.

"Oh those are Det. Ryan and Esposito. They are fine fellows." Fin said.

"They would be great detectives on their own. Espo has been asked to lead his own squad many times and each time he has declined. I say that is loyalty!"

"That is true I heard they were captured by an assassin. They were being forced to talk. Beckett and Castle rescued them. Castle alone knocked out the Assassin single handedly. Beckett took out the other three holding their partners. Now that is dedication." Munch said.

Everyone nodded.

"Also I heard that Senator Bracken was involved in some way." Munch said.

"Aw come on Munch is that more of your Conspiracy stories?" Fin asked.

"I'm not sure" Munch said. "It came from a confidential source."

"And where was this CI getting this?" Fin asked.

"From the Mayor's office…" Munch replied.

"Oh yeah that was when the Mayor was accused of being involved with the death of a Journalist in a City car!" Amaro said.

"Yeah Beckett proved it was not the Mayor but someone close to him that was involved. He lost his job over it!" Fin said wondering if Munch's CI might not be telling the truth. But a US Senator? Really? that is just too hard to believe and I voted for him too!

The captain noticed nothing was getting done and everyone was crowed around Liv's desk. He strode out of his office.

"All right people enough of the gab session. There are criminals to catch and punish so play time is over get to work!" Cragen said. Gee these guys are not even here and this is what happens? I wonder what will happen when they get here?


	9. Chapter 9

Kate was stretching it was two days of non stop bliss. There was only one man who was that reason and right now he was in the bathroom singing some awful song. On top of that he was brushing his teeth while singing. It sounded like he was drowning a rat. The gargling alone was enough to put music he was supposedly singing off limits forever!

Rick was finished with his morning ritual then came over to kiss her.

"Ummm Minty!" Kate exclaimed.

Rick smiled then said. "Kate get up. We have to get to work. I really do not know where we are going. All I know is from that cryptic voice mail from Captain Gates two days ago."

"Ok Rick I am up get yourself dressed and get the coffee going. I will be there in a minute." Kate said springing toward the shower. She gave Rick a nice flounce to her walk just to turn him on. Kate giggled to herself. She just loved teasing her man. Yes Rick was hers and nobody else. Getting into the shower she was thinking that it would be good to see the Boys again and Liv too.

Kate had emerged from their bedroom toweling her hair then handed the towel to Rick as she accepted her first coffee of the morning. Rick quickly disposed of the towel in the laundry room.

"Thanks Rick I needed this." Kate said as a low moan issued out of her throat with her first sip.

Rick helped her into her coat and held the coffees. Rick only knew that the SVU team was in the 74th? I don't remember he said to himself softly.

"What don't you remember" Kate asked in the elevator going to the garage under the building.

"What precinct is SVU located?" Rick replied while sipping his coffee.

"Really I do not remember either but I do know the way there. It is close to the OCME." Kate said sliding into the driver's seat of their unmarked cruiser. Rick dutifully sat in the passenger seat.

"Really how close?" Rick asked since Alexis was working with Lanie there or so he thought.

"Couple of blocks I believe but do not quote me on this." Kate said easing into traffic.

Their drive would make them pass by the old 12th. Rick and Kate were surprised to see the chain link fence already erected around the site.

Both Kate and Rick held their collective breath as they saw the destruction in the morning light. Heavy equipment was being used to remove the rubble in the search for recoverable items.

Soon Kate was past and pulling up to their temporary home. It was familiar and strange at the same time. Rick followed Kate up to the floor which housed the SVU team after getting badged at the HR.

\\\\

Ryan and Espo had gotten there earlier since they did not know where this place was. They did not want to get lost so they arrived early. Both walked in together and asked the desk sergeant where they needed to go to get badged. The Desk Sarge sent them to HR. both veteran Det. were surprised to see a precinct with its own HR branch. The 12th never did and they always had to go to 1PP to get any issues of pay corrected.

"Hey would you look at this?" Ryan pointed to Espo.

"Hey Bro they are large enough to handle an HR branch." Espo said.

Soon they were added to the roster of detectives under a Captain Donald Cragen.

Going upstairs they presented their paperwork to their temporary Captain.

Captain Cragen came in extra early in case these new personnel appeared early. He was glad he did since after hanging up his coat there was a knock at his door.

"Come in" the captain said getting seated behind his desk.

Ryan was the first to appear followed by Esposito.

"Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito are reporting for duties." Ryan said as he handed the captain their folders which were created by HR.

Cragen took the folders offered and signed the appropriate locations then placed the folders in his outbox. Both detectives looked around as the Captain was busy finishing off the required paperwork.

Captain Cragen rose and approached each of them.

"Welcome to SVU detectives. I know you are Homicide but temporarily you are assigned to SVU as such you will be assisting the Detectives here when needed. You are also to report to me. I understand you are pretty much autonomous when you were with the 12th?" The Captain asked.

Both Detectives nodded.

"That is good since I have a hands off approach to law enforcement. I will only step in if I think it is necessary. Otherwise I expect you to handle the day to day aspects of your job." The captain said. "I am looking forward in meeting your Lead when do you expect her to arrive?"

"Hmm that is hard to say Captain she might not know where to go" Espo said.

"Of course Castle might lead her astray" Ryan quipped.

"Ah yes the Writer. I do understand he is part of your group?" Cragen asked.

"Yes Castle is the integral part. I would say he is the grease which keeps everything working smoothly." Ryan said.

Cragen heard a commotion in the bull pen.

"Please stay right here." Cragen ordered.

Both Ryan and Espo looked at each other the chaos which surrounds Rick might have arrived earlier than expected.

Amaro was talking loudly with a coffee vendor.

The captain now came out of his office to deal with this commotion.

"Hi I am Captain Cragen how can I help you?" The Captain said.

"Finally someone in charge!" The vendor glared at the Det.

"And you are?" The captain asked.

"Oh I am Leroy Hibbs a friend of Ricky! He wants this coffee machine placed in the Break room. I was supposed to have delivered this yesterday but it got delayed. Can you point me to the break room?" Leroy said.

"Ok Det. Amaro please escort this fine fellow to the Break room. Then report back to me." Cragen said.

"Sure Captain." Amaro said pointing the vendor toward the coffee machine.

Munch was coming in and saw the big box.

"What is this?" He said pointing at the box on the cart while sitting down across from Fin.

"That is something to be expected." Fin said busily cleaning his desk.

"Really? a new coffee machine is to be expected?" Munch asked.

"Yeah get ready for the Castle treatment. I was talking to my friends in the 12th they get all sorts of goodies from this guy." Fin said.

Liv caught wind of the discussion.

"Look guys Castle is a very generous guy but we are not going to exploit him Got it?" Liv said leveling her gaze on her coworkers.

"Right Liv!" They both said.

The captain stepped over to Liv's desk and motioned for her to follow him.

"Ok guys hang tight I guess I am about to meet our new Det." Liv said while rising from her chair.

"Ok Liv we'll be good." Munch said.

"Hey speak for yourself" Fin said.

Liv sighed it was going to be one of those days.


	10. Chapter 10

Rick looked at the building it said the 16th Precinct.

"Kate look it is the 16th." Rick said.

"Right, I remember now!" Kate said. "Well let's get in there I am sure Captain Cragen is waiting on us."

Both Kate and Rick entered the precinct then were directed to HR were Rick took up some time getting to know the personnel there. He again struck up a few conversations. He was happy to see LT being here too. So were Hastings and Alvarez too. They greeted each other as if they were long lost war veterans. In a sense they were. Finally Kate got Rick disengaged.

"I sure hope the coffee machine is up and running." Rick said as they climbed the stairs.

Kate just rolled her eyes at her beau.

Finally they arrived just as Rick saw his machine being escorted into the Break Room.

"Darn I thought Leroy would have had it up and running by now." Rick said looking wistfully at the box.

"Well look at it this way you can go on a coffee run for the rest of the bull pen while you wait for it to be set up." Kate said patting his hand.

"You always have the best ideas Kate." Rick said squeezing her hand.

Kate saw Liv heading toward the Captain's office and walked fast to catch her.

Liv! Kate exclaimed.

Kate! Liv said turning around as the two women hugged each other.

Rick loomed over both women.

"Liv this is my partner Rick. Rick this is my old friend Liv." Kate said as she made the introductions.

"I'm please to meet you Liv." Rick said holding out his hand.

The Captain noticing Liv was not behind him stuck out his head to see what the delay was.

"Oh good the other people of the squad are here. Liv please escort them in?" the Captain said.

Rick looked up and saw Captain Cragen for the first time. His keen insight has sized up the Captain in a few moments.

"Right away Captain" Liv said "Kate, Rick this way please?"

Amaro returning was witness to that little get together and asked Rollins what was going on.

"That is Rick Castle and Lead Detective Kate Beckett." Rollins said.

"I never thought he was so big" Amaro said.

"Yeah me neither those pictures on his books do not do him justice either" Rollins said.

"Hey do not get any ideas Rollins Munch said they are life partners!" Amaro said.

"Yeah I know that but it does not mean I can not look and appreciate what Beckett has!" Rollins said.

Amaro shook his head and sat down to read some reports. Someone had to do some police work around here. He thought.

\\\\\

Liv followed Kate and Rick into the small now very crowded office. Kate gave the Captain's hers and Rick's HR folders. The captain all business like signed the forms.

Rick gave the feed the birds to both Ryan and Espo.

The Captain looked up then started his speech all over again for the benefits of all involved. Amaro remembering the Captain wanted to see him knocked on the door.

"Ah Det. Amaro Please welcome the newest members of the SVU team. These are Det. Ryan , Esposito and Lead Detective Kate Beckett. This is their civilian consultant Rick Castle." The Captain said.

Det. Amaro shook hands with each person.

"Liv Is going to get Det Beckett up to speed along with her consultant. You have both Ryan and Espo to teach them the ropes here. I'm I understood? Great now get out of here!" The Captain said.

Rick was refreshed by the informal way this Captain ran things. It was different from the Stuffy formalities of Captain Gates.

"Oh Liv wait a moment would you?" The captain said while everyone else was filing out of the room. Amaro took upon himself while Liv was delayed to introduce everyone to everyone else.

"Look I know you are senior and I expect you to handle the SVU cases but if a Homicide comes up that is Beckett's alone. She will assign personnel as needed. Ok?" The Captain stated.

"Right Captain I will inform everyone." Liv said.

"Ok Liv now you have to make some sense out of this circus we are now experiencing."

The Captain said dismissing her.

Liv exited the room and got everyone together at her desk.

"OK there are two leads here and I expect you to follow each one of us. The personnel will be assigned by which ever lead is in charge. That means people some of us will work SVU cases and others will work Homicide. Do not be too concerned which case you are assigned. Ok?" Liv said laying down the law.

The rest of the group nodded and made noise of agreement.

"Ok right now we are working the Casey Handerson case Amaro bring us up to speed?" Liv said.

Amaro went to the white board. The victim's face was placed on the board.

"This is 13 year old Casey Handerson she was raped and beaten off of Lexington and 4th. The units responding said it was a violent scene. Blood loss was severe. She is still in a coma at Belleview medical center where she is still in a coma. We might lose this one and it will become a homicide. So let's run it as one. This is the victim's father Fred Handerson. He has a rap sheet a mile long for B&E and assault but never rape or sexual assault." Amaro said.

Rick held up his hand.

"I feel this attack was retribution. Perhaps the Father was involved with something. He either balked or needed to be persuaded in some way." Rick said.

"Good point" Amaro said.

Kate now started giving out assignments.

"Ryan get on the financials of the Father and look to see if there is a Mother involved. Rollins you and Fin go canvas the crime scene and Knock on some doors somebody must have seen something. Espo you are with me and Castle we are going to notify next of kin other than abusive father."

Amaro was impressed how quickly these team were integrated. Liv sat back and let Kate run with it.

Kate had second thoughts about Rick following.

"Rick I really do not need you right now. Go on that coffee run instead would you please? Besides I have Espo. Ok?" Kate said.

Rick was a bit stunned but this was a different situation. She was not going to be in any danger. Rick smiled and shook his head ok.

Before everyone took off Rick spoke up loudly.

"I am going on a Coffee run who wants coffee?" Rick asked.

Soon Rick was given orders for at least 15 cups of Coffee. Rick whipped out his phone and sent the orders ahead. Then grabbing LT they left to retrieve them.

The Captain watching from his door smiled these are the best Vicky is very lucky indeed. He thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Rick had returned to the new precinct only after being turned around twice. However, in his jaunt he did find that Kate stated the truth that OCME was very close by. He was half tempted to go in but juggling these coffees made him think twice, maybe even thrice. Rick noticed that LT was standing there patiently.

"Oh so sorry LT I thought the precinct was this way but I see OCME building is instead. Perhaps you can find us a way back?" Rick said.

LT did not say anything while balancing the 8 coffee in the tray provided. He turned and walked the same direction they just come from. Finally LT found the precinct then Rick followed him in to the building.

Kate was getting off the phone when Rick appeared and placed her coffee in front of her.

She was the last one to receive her coffee. Rick sat on the edge of the desk.

"So…?" Rick asked.

Kate ignored him for a second while she sipped on her second cup of the day.

Kate finishing her coffee kiss turned to Rick.

"That was the next of kin other than the abusive father. It was the victim's Mother's Sister who lives in Yonkers. She did not even know her Niece was in the hospital." Kate said.

"I see…" Rick said.

"That is not all Rick the Girl was kidnapped from the custodial Parent 5 years ago." Kate said

"Really? That is something" Rick said.

"Yeah Get this The mother relocated to Arizona. Relatives there are trying to find her." Kate stated.

"Wow right off the bat…a child abduction and possible murder case." Rick said.

"Yeah I am going to go update Liv on what I have discovered." Kate said standing up then heading to Liv's desk. Then she started to up date the whiteboard.

Rick was still sitting and wondering what happened 5 years ago. He would not have to wonder too long. Central called and a body was discovered in an Alleyway close to where they found the victim. It was identified as Fred Handerson. It seems like he was beaten to death. Kate was notified.

"Rick you and I to this crime scene. Munch, are you doing anything?" Kate asked.

"Not at the moment Beckett." Munch said.

"Good come along…we have a new angle on this crime." Kate said.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick along with Munch stood over the body of the deceased Fred Handerson. Rick had already stopped to chat with the Uni's who discovered the body and called it in.

Alexis was staying to the side to wait for Dr. Parish's examination results.

"Hi Pumpkin" Rick said walking up to his daughter.

"Hi Dad…Crime Scene?" Alexis said.

"Oh yeah that is right so It looks like we are going to be close neighbors for awhile." Rick said.

"Really? I did not think the 16th was that close to the 9th buildings." Alexis said.

Wha….? Rick asked.

"Did you not know? Lanie and I are working out of the auxiliary morgue in the basement of the 9th!" Alexis said.

"Really…? Since when…?" Rick asked.

"About two days ago. It is pretty nice." Alexis said. Lanie looked at her.

"So sorry Dad…duty calls." Alexis said as she rushed over to Lanie.

Lanie now had to repeat everything she previously said due to Rick's interference.

"So Lanie what was the cause of death?" Kate asked again.

"Blunt force trauma, I would say that Iron pipe over there covered with your victim's blood is the murder weapon but I will need to do a full examination. Who ever it was they were strong. This poor man was almost broken in two!" Lanie said.

"Munch, bag that iron pipe for CSU. Kate said.

Munch wordlessly complied.

Kate looking at the number of footprints noticed the smaller set leading away.

"Those must be Casey's footprints?" Rick asked following them a ways.

Kate placed her attention on Lanie as she was telling the TOD.

"Hey I found blood trace but it does not look like the victim's or this victim." Rick yelled back at the rest of the crew.

Alerted Kate moved to this new location.

"This is a lot of blood. This is our primary crime scene get CSU in here!" Kate said.

Munch came up to Rick.

"That was good police work. It is looking like your theory on the rape of the 13 year old is holding up." Munch said.

"Er Thanks" Rick said a bit confused since most Det. do not thank him.

Kate got the Uni's and Munch along with themselves to canvas the area. Unfortunately the canvas turned up nothing. Tired and frustrated Rick and Kate along with Munch go back to the 16th.

"Can I ask you a question?" Munch asked while riding to the precinct.

"Yeah sure" Kate said she knew she was an object of curiosity. She was glad it stopped Rick from fidgeting.

"Did you really save the life of a US senator?" Munch asked.

Kate was taken back. Most questions were about Nikki Heat but Bracken? That was a new one. Kate tried not to grimace so Rick took over.

"Yeah Munch she did save the Senator. He was so ungrateful at first too." Rick said.

"Really why was that?" Munch asked maybe there was something about this Senator and Beckett.

"There was a bomb scare I thought it was in the gala so we got them evacuated. This Senator thought was to humiliate him." Rick explained. "Then I heard a noise of a flicking of a Lighter. That was the same noise as we heard on the recording. The person who killed our victim was a paid assassin. So I go and tackle him. Kate realizing the bomb was in the limo ran and pushed the Senator on the ground as the limo went up. So yes Kate did save the Senator."

"Wow Beckett you are a hero!" Munch said.

"Yeah well don't go spreading that around." Kate said gruffly.


	12. Chapter 12

They exited the car and entered the 16th Kate went to the white board and got another one for a murder board.

"According to Lanie this man Fred Handerson was killed around 8PM last night but the girl was not found until 2 AM?" Kate stated.

"According to the Uni's which spotted her the Blood pool was the first indication she was hiding under Cardboard as she was slowly bleeding out." Liv said.

"Hey Det. Beckett?" LT said loudly.

Kate looked away from the murder board then she saw LT with a middle aged woman about 5' 4" in height wrapped in a blue shawl.

She gasped when she saw her brother in law picture.

Kate rushed over. LT introduced her.

"Det this is Karen Grassley. From Yonkers she wants to talk to you." LT said then backed away.

"Fine LT I have it from here. Ms. Grassley can you follow me please." Kate said.

Kate led her into the Conference room where there were two couches. Rick followed along behind and closed the door. Rick sat next to Kate.

"Thank you for coming down. I saw a reaction. Did you recognize anyone on our board?" Kate asked.

"That is him no good Frank Wily!" Karen said.

"Really? Ms. Grassley we have him identified though Codis as Fredrick Handerson." Kate said.

"Well when I knew him he was Frank Wily. But yeah that is the same guy. So when can I see Cynthia?" Karen asked.

"Cynthia? We have a Casey Handerson age 13 in Belleview hospital in critical condition. She is in a coma." Kate said.

"I do not know what she is called but that is my niece Cynthia Wily. Here is her picture at age 8!" Karen said giving the picture to Rick.

Rick immediately noticed the similarities between the picture at age 8 and their victim.

Rick took a pic on his phone then used his aging app then looked at the results.

"Kate it is the same person." Rick said quietly showing the reconstruction.

"Of course it is so when can I see her?" Karen asked not so quietly.

"I will send you with the Officer which brought you up here. He will allow you to get to see your Niece. I need to write up authorizing papers. Just wait here." Kate rose but Rick lagged behind. Kate just shrugged.

Once Kate had left Rick asked a few questions of his own.

"How well did you know Frank in the day?" Rick asked.

"Oh he was no good from the beginning him and his so called friends." Karen replied.

"Really were any of them really tall and massive?" Rick asked.

"Yeah come to think of it there was this one guy? Wait that was his name Guy Betterhoff. I remember he would push Frank around a lot! He was the bully of the group there were two more. Keith Laywer." Karen said.

"You mean Lawyer?" Rick asked.

"No Laywer I remember it was such a weird spelling. And there was a short ratty faced guy Herman Quissling. That was the lot of them! They were nothing but trouble for Poor Susie!" Karen said.

Rick wrote down the names of the known associates.

Kate opened the door and handed the orders to Karen. Rick rose and escorted the woman out the door where LT was waiting.

Rick showed the names which he had gotten from Ms. Grassley.

"Give those to Ryan see what he can come up?" Kate said.

Rick came over the Ryan who was working diligently on finding cameras in the area.

Ryan looked up.

"Hey Castle what do you have for me?" Ryan asked.

"I have a list of known associated of one Frank Wily aka Fred Handerson." Rick said.

"Thanks Castle I will get right on it!" Ryan said.

Kate getting off the phone yelled out.

"Castle! That was Lanie we need to get over to the 9th immediately." Kate said "Also bring Munch!"

Rick asked Munch to join them and they all assembled at the cruiser. Rick sat at shotgun.

"You know this coming eclipse is cause by the CIA!" Munch said sitting in the back seat.

"Really I always thought they were a shady bunch" Rick quipped. Kate said nothing but rolled her eyes. The conversation continued and Rick was getting more and more involved.

"…I see your point Munch. But…" Rick was cut off when Kate announced.

"We are here" Kate said very loudly.

Kate led on to the autopsy room only to be confronted by not just Lanie but Tom Demming.

Rick stopped his banter with Munch when he saw the tall Robbery detective.

"Schelemming" Rick said under his breath. Munch looked at Rick and the Robbery Detective. He could detect bad blood between the two men so defuse the situation John reacted.

"I do not think I have been properly introduced Sgt Det. John Munch SVU and you are?" Munch stuck out his hand.

Tom looked at Kate then turned to look at the older white haired Detective about his height too. Looking at his out stretched hand he grasped it and said.

"Detective Tom Demming Robbery late of the 12th but we are moving here to the 9th next week. I am pleased to meet you." Tom said pumping his hand vigorously.

"Ok Lanie why is Robbery here?" Kate asked.

"Because of these which I found in the Victim's intestines…" Lanie showed Three diamond rings.

"Wow look at those beauties." Rick said ignoring Demming at the moment.

"Those are conflict diamonds" Munch said.

"Great these guys stole from smugglers?" Kate asked.

"It would seem so" Tom said. "I have heard of such items on sale from local fences but this puts all those rumors to rest!"

"OK Tom I am lead on this put out your feelers and find me some evidence on where these rings came from." Kate said.

Tom left the autopsy without a word to Rick. But Rick glared at the man strongly.

Munch said. "There has to be a story in there somewhere."

"Yeah there is and maybe one day I will tell it to you! Oh do you like beer?" Rick asked.

"I have been known to put back a beer or two. Why?" Munch asked.

"Well since it is almost quitting time why not join me at the Old Haunt. I know the owner personally. Lanie, why don't you come too?" Rick asked.

"Castle, that is a good idea! I would not mind a white wine spritzer! I will call Javi and get him with Kev." Lanie said. "I will meet you over there."

"Have them invite the whole SVU clan" Rick said.

"Really now Rick?" Kate started to protest but was stopped when Rick looked at her with those cute puppy dog eyes.

"Oh all right I will drive!" Kate said.

Rick smiled. "Ok Munch let's go." They left the 9th autopsy and begun their conversation which was started in the car again. Kate just rolled her eyes as each man expounded on the others point.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate tried hard not to get sucked into this inane conversation but she had to point out certain astrophysical realities. Which prompted Rick to retort.

"Don't confuse my story with the facts." Rick said.

"Hey where do you get off talk to her like that!" Munch retorted.

"Wait a minute I meant nothing by it. Besides that is part of my charm right Kate?" Rick said defending himself.

Kate rolled her eyes and said.

"I guess so come on guys we are here I know I have a beer just waiting for me. Besides Rick is involved with the CIA much more than you realize." Kate said leaving the car.

Munch now looked very suspicious at Rick.

"Yeah Kate is right let's get those beers" Rick said trying desperately to change the subject.

Kate got in the Haunt and ordered her wine and beer then headed over to their table where Lanie and Javi were talking. Kate sat down.

"Girl where is your head?" Lanie said.

"What do you mean?" Kate retorted.

"I mean putting Number One Conspiracy Nut next to Number Two. What were you thinking?" Lanie said observing the two men still talking at the bar.

"I was thinking I hope I do not kill him before getting home. Oh Munch? He is ok he did figure out the diamonds were conflict ones. I am not really sure how he did that." Kate said looking over to the two men still arguing at the bar.

Fin sitting at the other table moved over to talk to Kate.

"Oh I've known Munch for many many years. You can not find a more loyal guy. Sure his theories are a bit out there. Right now other than the CIA. He thinks there is something going on between You and a certain US Senator." Fin said.

Javi's eyes bugged out. Kate looked down and Lanie looked away.

"What there is something to his theory?" Fin asked.

"Yeah Fin there is something but let's not discuss it now OK" Javi said pulling him away from the table.

"Ok I will drop it but you need to fill both me and Munch in later!" Fin said

"How about Darts?" Javi asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I can throw a few. What about the rest of you? Darts teams?" Fin said.

Amanda said "you don't want me be part of this. I was the Southern Regional Dart Champion 5 years in a row!"

"Really? a Challenge? I accept!" Javi said.

Kevin came strolling in with his wife on his arm. Jenny ran over to hug Kate.

"Kev told me all about your heroic escape I am glad you are alright!" Jenny said.

Kate was alarmed at this sudden show of affection. Her eyes darted at Lanie for help.

Lanie taking the hint and broke the hug and wrapped her arms around the small woman.

"Jenny how good to see you again." Lanie now enveloped in the hug saw Kate mouth Thank You. Lanie mimed You owe me Girl! Which Kate nodded.

Soon the SVU team was rooting for Amanda who had bull eye three times in a row.

The Homicide side was cheering Javi who was staying up with her.

Munch looked over at the assembled people near the dart board.

"Hey what is going on over there?" Munch asked.

"It looks like Javi finally got a worthy opponent in Darts" Rick said turning back to his scotch.

"You don't say?" Munch replied.

Rick shrugged. "Javi has been the champ around here for years ever since I bought this place."

"You own this?" Munch asked surprised.

"Yeah I did say I knew the owner personally!" Rick smiled.

"I guess but I thought it was a personal friend not yourself." Munch said.

"Well I do not want this fact to be too well known but the force at the 12th knew." Rick said.

"Ok your secret is safe with me. Getting back to what the detective said about you and the CIA being close what did she mean?" Munch asked.

Rick was having a good time and the liquor was opening up his tongue.

"I found out my long lost Father was a CIA operative. I met him in France as I was rescuing Alexis!" Rick said conspiratorially.

"You don't say so it was you who rescued your daughter?" Munch was surprised.

"Yeah along with help from my Father he is such a brilliant man. He came up with the plan for the rescue I just followed them!" Rick said.

"So this bull about the FBI and Interpol was…" Munch asked.

"The cover story I do not need this to be gotten around it might cause him problems in the future. OK, I'm trusting you. Munch." Rick said.

Munch sat back in his Chair. He had never met a person who had relatives working for the CIA.

"Besides I know plenty of CIA without my father." Rick said. "Then he proceeded to tell Munch all about Sophia."

"Wow that is amazing a double agent? Rick you have led a charmed life." Munch said.

"I have and excuse me I have been neglecting my host duties." Rick said as he noticed Kate's signal from across the room.

"Oh Yeah go ahead." Munch said.

"Thanks" Rick said as he wandered over to the table where the girls were in deep discussion.

"Hello Ladies" Rick said.

"Hey Castle" Jenny said.

"Hey Writer Boy I think you need to get this one home!" Lanie said pointing a very tired Kate.

Rick looked at Kate she was dead on her feet.

"Come on Babe. Let's go." Rick suggested.

"Do not Babe me Castle!" Kate retorted "But Lanie is right it's time to leave!"

Rick helped Kate up and looked over at the dartboard the score was still tied.

"I hope you get Javi home soon too Lanie." Kate said as she was leaving with Rick's assistance.

Rick took her keys.

"The car is safe for now and we can come get it in the morning neither one of us is able to safely drive the cab is here come on." Rick stated.

Kate turned then kissed Rick on the lips while entering the cab. They were busy groping each other in the cab.

Getting to the loft the groping session only intensified. Soon they were spent and passed out in the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

The Next morning CSU had finished with the second site. Kate was notified via text. The sound of the chime woke her up leaving the comfort of Rick's sleepy embrace she went through the morning ritual and was making coffee when both Redheads appeared.

"Hey Alexis long shift?" Kate said at the bedraggled Intern.

"Yeah you could say that. How was the party?" Alexis said getting some cereal out of the box.

"It was good Javi finally has someone who can challenge him in darts in the form of one Amanda Rollins. The game was tied when we left." Kate said sipping her morning coffee.

"I am glad that Lanie left but before I could go Perlmutter caught a gruesome one in the 74th precinct. I am so tired. I am so glad I do not have any classes today." Alexis said.

"So that means I will not see your smiling face at the 9th today?" Kate asked.

"Not if I can help it." Alexis said placing the empty bowl into the dishwasher.

Martha was sitting with them but uncharacteristically she was silent but seemed interested in the conversation her Soon be Daughter in Law and Granddaughter were having. Martha was a possible witness to that event Alexis had been involved but had left before Alexis had arrived. It was one of her dearest friends who had been bludgeoned to death. He was a jeweler by trade. He had made one of her favorite piece. Now he was dead. Martha just sat there as both Alexis and Kate departed.

Rick awoke to see his mother crying in the kitchen. He was so full of compassion for his distraught mother.

"Mother? What is wrong?" Rick asked as he wrapped his arms around his mother and rocked gently,

Martha composing herself asked a question.

"Richard, it was awful. Someone murdered my dear friend and I saw something when it happened. How can you face death so often I feel like I am going to collapse?"

Rick's radar went up there were very few people Martha called "Dear Friends" Most of them were ex lovers or people who gave her expensive gifts she was looking at her sapphire bracelet rotating it with her hands over and over again as she talked.

"It was not Powell was it Mother?" Rick asked worried since he needed to talk to the gentleman thief.

"No not Powell Richard But Quinton! Poor Quinton!" Martha said obviously traumatized.

Rick whipped out his phone then called Kate.

"Kate Rick Mother has had a traumatic event and I am going to stay home with her. I will keep you informed I love you too. Bye." Rick said ending the conversation.

Rick now called Ryan.

"Ryan, Kate told you that's good. I want you to get with the 74th a Det. Lousie Detroit." Rick was reading from the card Martha had handed to him.

"It might be our fence was killed last night. I am not sure but run the Name Quinton Chase. Yeah I will tell her your condolences. Thanks Ryan. Bye." Rick finished the phone called and helped his poor mother to bed like he did in his youth. Martha had imbibed a lot.

Rick got Martha settled and was left alone in the loft. He noticed his Daughter was there too. Something is up he thought and perhaps Powell can shed some light on the matter.

Rick whipped out Martha's phone and copied the number down and called.

Powell was awoken out of a deep sleep. Stretching he took the call.

"Richard, I was expecting your call." Powell sleepily said.

"Powell what happened?" Rick asked worriedly.

"Look I would love to tell you all about it. My Good Boy but perhaps at a more civilized hour perhaps?" Powell asked.

"Right, Actor hours...how about 5 here at the loft?" Rick asked.

"Are you inviting me to Dinner?" Powell asked since Rick's cooking was delectable

"Sure Powell that is good. I will see you at 5 then?" Rick asked.

"Oh such an earlier dinner but I accept. Now please let me get some beauty rest. I would hate to look all tired and worn out for Martha's sake." Powell said hanging up.

Rick looked at the phone wondering who was vainer in their looks His Mother or Powell. He looked at the refrigerator there was not much here. He had forgotten to do the shopping since all that had occurred recently. Perhaps this was the universe telling him to go slow today. Getting a shopping list together he left the loft. While at the grocery store he called Kate.

"Oh I was just thinking about you. How is Martha?" Kate said to her almost fiancée.

"She is resting I am at the store I have noticed we are getting low on stuff." Rick said.

"Yeah we haven't been doing much lately." Kate smirked, Javi and Kev looked over. Munch was concerned since Rick did not appear today.

"Rick, your new best friend was looking lost without you here today." Kate said.

"Oh well I should be there tomorrow. Anyway we are entertaining Powell tonight at around 5 so can you get off early?" Rick asked.

"Ok Rick I can do that since most of the team is busy. There were 3 different Blood trails in the primary site. Two we have identified and that last one Javi just got a hit on Guy Betterhoff he is in the system. Looks like I have to cut this short." Kate said then hung up.

Rick hung up wishing he was there in the hunt instead of being sidelined. But it would give him ample opportunity to write. He handed the cashier the money and exited the store. Getting back to the loft he put away the groceries and put a timer on so if he got lost in the world of Nikki and Rook it would alert him to start dinner.

\\\\\

Kate getting the notice had Javi run the last known address of Guy Betterhoff. At 6'8" and 450 pounds he was an imposing man. Ryan whistled.

"Kate you are taking an army with you?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I have notified Tactical they will meet us there at the address." Kate said.

"Munch stay here Amaro and Rollings along with Javi then myself will be the first in." Kate said looking at the address. "We do not know if he is armed but he is certainly dangerous."

Ryan said "I just got off the phone with the landlord shots were fired at the locale."

"Great lets go before our suspect flees the scene." Kate said getting everyone into their cruisers.

\\\\\

Getting to the scene Kate met up with the Tactical commander.

"He is still holed up in 1102. We have been clearing out all the levels above and below him. There is no direct police units that he can see in the area." The Commander said.

"Great how soon will the people be evacuated?" Kate asked.

"About 20 mins top!" The Commander reported.

\\\\\

After 20 mins Kate was preparing for the assault then she suddenly stopped.

"Wait Do not approach the suspect." 1102 Kate remembered seeing that address in the bombed out remains of The Mad bomber's lair.

Javi stood next to her asked.

"Boss what is up?" Javi wondered since a few seconds ago Kate was gung ho on capturing the dirtbag.

"Javi, I do not like this, Order everyone out once the building is clear." Kate ordered.

"Ok Kate but what are you thinking." Javi asked.

"The evidence of the mad bomber's lair had this address in it. Espo it has to be another trap!" Kate said.

You mean the stuff which blew up with the 12th? Javi asked.

Kate nodded. So Javi gave the order to stand down and get out of the building as quickly as possible using rear exits not to excite the person in 1102.

The tactical commander was told everyone was out of the building.

Tyson dressed as a police officer still using Det Ryan's badge typed in the code and Kate's words were confirmed.

The apt was wired and it blew! Tyson did not realize no one from NYPD was not in the building since they exited away from the main street.

Tyson thought he had killed at least one of the quarries as he left the area.

"Kate you were right! What a blast!" Espo said. "We are waiting for the FDNY to appear."

"Get CSU on this I am pretty sure this case just got linked to the mad bomber. He is back!" Kate said.


	15. Chapter 15

Kate called Rick and told him of the changes to the case. Rick listened concerned.

"Kate does that mean you are going to miss dinner?" Rick asked as he was busy in the kitchen.

"The Bomb squad is here and so is CSU. Luckily no one was alive near the blast. FDNY is putting out the flames now. I'm so sorry Rick but Dinner is going to have to wait." Kate said.

"Yeah I see well you need to get all those tapes and find out if there was something happening before the Blast." Rick said.

"I've got Amaro and Rollins on it right now." Kate said.

"Really I would suspect you would want to have the King of all Media doing that." Rick quipped.

"No he did not come. This blast was totally unexpected." Kate said.

"Not entirely, you must have sensed something. I know it." Rick quietly said as he mixed up the ingredients for his world famous lasagna.

"You are right I remembered the address when we were in the Bomber's lair. That led me to believe and rightly so it was a trap." Kate stated.

"No No Kate you have to say it right! It's a Trap" Rick said in his best Admiral Akbar voice!

Kate had to giggle when Rick did his imitations.

"Look there is serious police work to be done I have to go you nut!" Kate said trying to control her giggling.

"Keep safe Kate I am glad I can lighten your day. Though I will be sad you will not be here. I had invited Powell to keep Mother company. Hopefully, I can piece what happened." Rick said sliding the pan into the oven.

"Yeah you too I have a feeling Tyson is back." Kate said.

\\\\\

At the 16th Precinct, Ryan was making the call to the Detective Detroit.

"Yes I am Detective Kevin Ryan from…Hey Munch where am I?" Ryan said covering the phone.

"Detective Ryan you are at the 16th Precinct but you are part of SVU" Munch replied.

"Yeah I am here…I guess I am from SVU out of the 16th. Am I talking to Det. Detroit? No? Well when will the Detective will be in? Oh the late shift. Ok well I need to get in contact with her. It is pertaining to a Quinton Chase. Yeah Chase C-H-A-S-E right! Ok please make sure you give her this message." Ryan said hanging up.

The rest of the crew of 4 which Ryan had been tracking down had ended up dead all across the city.

Munch was looking at the board.

"It looks like a guy is cleaning up his mess." Munch said.

"Yeah 5 different deaths in 5 different boroughs this guy is sure getting around." Ryan said.

Just then Ryan got a call from Kate.

"Hey boss well…it looks like the crew is being removed. I have found all the crew is dead except for one Guy Betterhoff did you get him?" Ryan asked.

"No Ryan he is dead too. He died when the apt blew up." Kate responded.

"Was Javi injured?" Ryan asked worriedly.

"No there was no injures luckily." Kate said "but what I want is all the traffic cams in the area of the explosion. I need to see if there is anyone out of place."

"Ok Boss I will get right on it!" Ryan said.

Liv was watching what the Homicide detectives were doing and decided it was time to inform the Captain of the latest developments.

Liv got up and headed to the open Captain's door. She stopped and knocked on the door frame before sticking her face in.

"Ah Liv are you here to rescue me from all this paperwork?" The Captain jested.

"Ah No Captain I thought you want to be updated on the newest info on the case." Liv said as she stepped in and closed the door.

"OK Detective tell me." The Captain said.

Liv then proceeded to inform the Captain.

"So this collaboration between us and the ex 12th is working out? Any conflicts?" The captain asked.

"None Captain once Beckett and I laid down the rules everyone was fine with them. Why?" Liv asked.

"1PP is looking into an expanded role of SVU into Homicide too. I told them that would be a bad idea but your report seems to counter act that idea." The Captain said.

"Captain we could not possibly do Homicide's job too! Right now we are lucky to have a lull. But that could change very quickly since we are responsible for all 5 boroughs!' Liv said.

"Yeah I know well I will keep battling with 1PP." The Captain said.

Liv leaving the Captain's office was met with Fin.

"What is up Fin?" Liv asked.

"The Hospital called our victim is awake!" Fin said.

"Ok let's go Fin and interview our victim." Liv said.

\\\\\

Getting to the hospital room Casey was chatting with her aunt. Her mother had not yet made it to NY.

Her Aunt saw the detectives then stepped out of the room.

"How is she?" Liv asked the Aunt.

"She seems to know me but she is having problems." The Aunt said.

"Complications…?" Fin asked.

"No Memory Problems." The Aunt answered.

"We will try to be brief. You can introduce us if you wish." Liv said.

"Ok follow me." The Aunt said stepping inside the hospital room with both detectives following.

"Cynthia? These people are detectives and need to talk to you." The Aunt said

Fin escorted her out of the room then shut the door.

"Cynthia? I am Detective Benson and Detective Tutuola we need to ask you some questions." Liv said.

"Ok" Cynthia replied.

"What can you recall about the attack you suffered?" Liv asked. "It is important to know what happen if you can help us it would be a great benefit."

"It is all so hazy… Where is my Dad?" Cynthia asked.

"I am so sorry but have not your Aunt told you?" Liv asked.

Told me what? Tell Me what happened to my Dad?" Cynthia asked again getting agitated.

"Would you like your Aunt present?" Fin asked.

"No I want a straight answer!" Cynthia said.

"Ok Cynthia your Father was murdered. There are other detectives working on that but we need to know what happened to you." Liv said.

"Guy did it didn't he!" Cynthia said.

"It was his bloody prints which were left on the weapon used to beat your Father." Fin said.

"Oh" Cynthia said. "All I can remember was them arguing. I could not hear what was being said. I was being held by Laywer he was holding my arms behind my back. I was squirming to get away. Then I felt a blow to the head. And everything turned fuzzy. I knew I was bleeding and I ran away. Next thing I know I was here and my Aunt who I haven't seen for 5 years is here and you are telling me my Dad is dead!" Cynthia said.

"So before this where did you live?" Liv asked.

"It was just me and my Dad in a SRO over on Olive." Cynthia replied obviously trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Did you go to school?" Liv asked.

"No Dad said the only school I needed was the school of hard knocks." Cynthia said.

"Is that why he changed your name to Casey?" Liv asked.

"No I did that. Cynthia sounded so wimpy and I am strong. So I changed it to Casey." Cynthia said. "Look I am tired can we do this another time?"

"Yes Casey we can do this later but to protect you a policeman will be stationed out side your door." Liv said.

"Ok go now!" Casey said. The two detectives exited the room and talked with the Aunt.

Liv and Fin asked the Aunt to stay with her.

"Detectives what is going on?" The Aunt asked.

"It is classic Child Abuse. The Abuser keeps the kid from school then isolate them in a single room. We will recommend Casey to be given therapy." Liv said. "We will be in touch the best thing for her now is to show she is loved and cared."

Liv and Fin left when the patrol officer joined them then was briefed on the detail.


	16. Chapter 16

Kate was standing drinking coffee from one of the other officers. A Roach coach had conveniently appeared nearby and all the officers waiting for Bomb squad and FDNY ok to go in and investigate had flocked to get one.

Kate stood nervously alone even though even the ME office was standing by.

/

Alexis had been awoken by the call. Grumbling she wonders why she still wanted this internship. Slowly she got dressed and headed down stair.

"Hi Pumpkin" Rick said as he was busy in the kitchen getting the garlic bread and tossing the salad. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah Dad but I sure wish it was longer." Alexis said as Rick started to dish up a to go pack for her.

"I suspect you were called in for a Bombing victim?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I am." Alexis sleepily said.

"Good then you can take these containers for Kate and Espo." Rick said pointing them out.

"Yeah Dad I will. I have to go see ya!" Alexis said slipping on her OCME jacket.

/

Kate was surprised when Alexis appeared and divvied up the packages Rick had prepared.

"Oh Alexis this is wonderful." Kate exclaimed. "Your father should be commended."

"He said and I quote" Alexis miming with air Quotes "just because my girls will not be home for dinner there is no reason for them to miss the meal!"

Kate had to laugh he was always looking out for her.

Finally CSU was allowed in. It was not until night fall did the residences were deemed structurally sound and the residents were allowed back in.

Kate looked around the apt. Guy Betterhoff was a charred mess in the middle of what was a living room. The bomb blast was contained in this one apt. Not even smoke damage was apparent in the hallway.

Lanie was looking over the body.

"Ok Lanie what to you have" Espo asked.

"The corpse is in pretty good condition." Lanie started off. "He has only Flash burns. The cause of death was 3 45's to the torso grouped around his heart. Even dying the man happened to rip off a piece of the shooter's clothing."

Lanie revealed a scrap of blue cloth in the victim's hand.

Kate knew immediately that was from a Police Uniform. The Shooter was one of them.

\\\\\

Kevin back at the precinct was following a hunch. He had been reviewing the tapes prior to the alert. Something was bothering him. He saw a man dressed as a policeman entered the building where the shooting occurred. Then saw him exit the building and walk out of the camera's view limping.

Ryan did a slow motions and stills.

"Hey Munch come over here?" Ryan asked the venerable Detective.

Munch looked over the footage.

"Yeah he has been injured on the leg but more important. His pocket of his trousers is ripped." Munch observed.

"Oh Yeah I did not notice that. Good catch Munch! I can now try to track him through the crowds." Ryan said.

Munch decided to stay and watch the tapes with Ryan. It was he who spotted the policeman again this time talking on a cell phone.

Ryan was quick to call the cell companies to get a list of all calls in the immediate area of the blast.

One call stood out. It was at the exact moment of the blast. It came from that policeman's cell.

"I got ya!" Ryan said and Munch nodded.

The policeman in question happened to turn toward the camera. Ryan gasped. It was Tyson!

\\\\\

Rick awoke his mother and she got dressed for dinner. Rick had everything ready when there was a knock at the door. Martha exiting the stair said.

"I will get it!" She said. "Powell! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Evening Martha you son had invited me to dinner!" Powell said as he air kissed both of her cheeks.

"Let me take your coat and dinner is being served in the dining room." Martha said as she hung up his coat.

"Martha you are lovely as ever." Powell said as he took her hand then seated her first and greeted Rick too.

"Richard what a fine repast you have prepared!" Powell said.

Rick beamed with pride as the dinner went off without a hitch. Martha was enjoying the intimate company. She showed no signs of distress. The wine was freely flowing and after the meal they adjoined to the living room where the interrogation was about to begin.

First Rick asked Powell into his study while Martha was busy cleaning up the dishes.

While in the study Rick produced the pictures of the three rings.

"Oh My, what beauties are these!" Powell said.

"So what to you think?" Rick asked.

"Oh the workmanship is top rate the stones are set perfectly. This can be the work of only one man. Quinton Chase, oh excuse me the late Quinton Chase. I still can not believe he is gone. That brute of a man came and escorted him away. Then we found him later bludgeoned I felt for Martha of course." Powell said.

"Of Course so was this the man you saw." Rick pulled out his phone and showed the Mug shot of Guy Betterhoff.

"Yes that is the man. It was so terrible what happened to Poor Quinton." Powell said.

Rick having confirmation that probably Quinton was the fence, Adjourned to the living room as Martha brought out coffee and a light desert.

The two old friends reminisced about their friend Quinton. Rick was especially interested in how his once thriving jewelry shop had hit hard times.

"I certainly do not know what is wrong with people today. Quality items like Quinton's were in the millions but there is no market for quality anymore." Powell said. "Cheap knockoff from China that is what is selling! Disgusting! I am so glad to be out of this sordid business."

Soon the evening was over and Kate and Alexis ended back at the loft.

As Kate snuggled against Rick she asked. "How is your mother?"

"Back out partying with Powell. She said she was not going to be early so do not wait up." Rick said. "You know mother nothing ever phases her!"

"Rick when I got to the precinct Ryan was there. He told me Tyson was back." Kate said.

Rick grimaced. Those were words he really did not want to hear. He knew Kate had made preparations for that eventuality. So in the loft was safe for the moment that did not make him worry less though

"Rick I'm sorry." Kate said caressing his chest.

"Kate you do not have anything to be sorry about. It is that sick demented Man who Mother does not know he is back." Rick said.

"Ryan sent Uni's to follower her so she is safe." Kate said.

"Remind me to give the Ferrari to Ryan for a week!" Rick said comforted that his friends have his back.

"Ok I will I am tired Rick I can not keep awake. I loved this cuddling though I would love to be doing much more strenuous but I can't." Kate sleepily said. "I love you."

"I love you too" Rick said as he looked down at his goddess and muse fully asleep. He soon followed.


	17. Chapter 17

Kate awoke the next day feeling refreshed. She could not remember when it happened but most of her stuff had migrated to the loft. Rick being still dead to world snuffs a bit in her hair. Kate looked around and wondered when the last time she had been in her apt was? 6 weeks? 8 weeks? The days have just blended together. She really needed to talk to Rick. She already had a key to the loft and since Alexis came from France she had been staying here too. Wow? Since France? Kate was taken back with that thought. It was only a few months she almost lost him. That gunshot and the phone going dead really did a number on her psyche.

Tyson back in town made Kate shiver. Rick wrapped his massive arm protectively around her out of some unknown connection. Kate looked with awe at him while he was still not awake. Kate looked at the clock 6:30. With Tyson out there a run is out of the question. However, Rick did have his own workout room at the top of the loft. Perhaps she could run on the treadmill? Finally deciding a workout in that room was in order she left the comfort of the bed then got dressed. Getting toward the workout Room she noticed Alexis' door was open. Kate thought that was strange. Pushing open the door Alexis was startled.

"Oh it is you Kate. You startled me." Alexis said.

"I am so sorry to interrupt but why are you awake?" Kate asked.

"Oh I have an early class today. But really I was going to work out." Alexis said. Looking at Kate for the first time she noticed she was dressed for a workout too.

"I see great minds huh?" Alexis said pointing at her and Kate's outfits.

Kate nodded then left the room together.

"I see how is your personal defense class going?" Kate asked as the two of them entered the workout room.

"I am doing well so says my instructor." Alexis said.

'Is that so want to give me a demonstration?" Kate asked.

"Oh I am not that good" Alexis said.

"Oh come on spar with me I could assist you in your training." Kate said.

"Would you do that for me?" Alexis asked.

"Of course I would have personally trained you earlier all you needed to do was ask." Kate said.

"Dad said I needed to figure this part out for myself. But secretly I think he was hoping for you train me." Alexis confided.

"Hmmm I see well let's see can you block?" Kate asked.

"Blocking er? I do not know." Alexis said very unsure of herself.

"Ok let me show you in slow motion." Kate said.

Alexis nodded.

"Push a punch at me." Kate ordered.

Alexis complied and Kate stepped forward then swung her arm contacting the arm then pushed it away.

'Can you do that?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I was taught to step back not forward." Alexis said.

"Oh well either can work the trick is to contact with the arm not any other part. Then you let your momentum guide the blow away from you. Then if you are close you can pull your opponent down then Run!" Kate said.

"Run? I haven't heard that before." Alexis said.

"Yeah Run is your most potent weapon from getting hurt. Once the opponent is on the ground it gives you precious seconds to get away. Remember the object is survival and not getting hurt." Kate said.

"So let's do this again but at a slightly faster speed." Kate stated.

Kate worked with Alexis then soon figured out the girl was a natural. Soon they were both sweaty when they noticed Rick standing in the doorway with such a strange expression on his face part lust and part admiration. It was very cute Kate thought.

Rick realized both women were looking at him.

"Very good Pumpkin!" Rick said. "Come here and let me hug you!"

Alexis did as he asked.

"Look Baby bird I have some disturbing news. Tyson is back." Rick said holding his daughter close.

Alexis shivered in her father's embrace.

"I know it is inconvenient but you will have to have police protection. We know how violent and unpredictable he is. So please bear with it. Ok?" Rick said.

Alexis looked into her dad's eyes and in a small voice said, "Ok Daddy."

Rick had such a look of love then said.

"You are sweaty you need to shower! And you too Kate we do not want to be late today." Rick admonished.

"Oh Daddy!" Alexis rolled her eyes as well as Kate did then she broke the embrace then ran off.

Rick now wrapped his arms around Kate.

"Oooh Sweaty Kate I love Sweaty Kate." Rick's excitement radiated off of him.

"Down Boy!" Kate ordered as she luxuriated in Rick's extra warm embrace.

"I meant what I said Kate you need to shower. How about I accompany you?" Rick asked.

"Rick I would love that." Kate said.

"Good let's go" Rick dropped his embrace and grabbed her hand to lead her to the shower.

Once in the shower Kate was thinking. Why do I need my apt anymore? Rick was doing things to her body which were so pleasurable. Once they were both finished. Rick had something on his mind. Kate could tell as he looked around the room. She was sure he was inventorying everything of hers that was in sight.

"Kate I have a question." Rick said.

"Yeah Rick?" Kate answered getting dressed.

"When are you fully going to move in?" Rick asked.

"Are you inviting me?" Kate coyly asked.

"Do you need an invitation?" Rick questioned.

"No but I would not want to disrupt anyone here." Kate said.

"Kate neither My mother nor daughter has ever objected for you staying here. What would make you think they would now?" Rick asked.

"I wouldn't want to presume." Kate said.

"OK if that is what you want I will set up a family meeting to officially welcome you to the loft." Rick said.

"Ok Rick set it up I will be there. Speaking of there we need to get to work." Kate said.


	18. Chapter 18

Kate and Rick entered the bull pen after getting coffee. Kate was trying to piece together the timeline. She knew that Tyson was involved but where and at what point. She looked over the pictures of the dead. The pictures of 6 dead men were staring back at her. Kate noticed a new face. Quinton Chase.

"Hey Ryan?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Boss?" Ryan replied after getting his own cup of Castle coffee.

"Have you gotten with the Det. at the 74th yet?" Kate asked curious on who these deaths related.

"Not yet I left a message but she has not returned my call." Ryan replied sipping on the cup of coffee. "Hmm that is good."

"Ok I think it is time for Captain Cragen to get involved." Kate said.

Rick was coming in with Coffee from the new machine. Handing it to Kate she gratefully accepted then took a sip and smiled. Kate then placed the coffee on her desk then moved to the Captain's office. Knocking on the door frame she stuck her head in.

"What can I do for you Detective Beckett?" Cragen asked sitting at his desk.

"Sir…? We are having problems with a Detective at the 74th we need information about the murder of one Quinton Chase. I believe his murder is part of the reason 5 other men are dead. And a little girl is left in the hospital." Kate said.

"Ok Detective I will contact the captain at the 74th and have them give us the case since it is all related." The Captain said reaching for his phone.

A few minutes later the Captain told Kate. "The case is all yours, Detective. Is there anything else?"

"No Sir" Kate said.

"Oh good Detective could you have Detective Benson come in here?" The Captain asked.

"Captain Detective Benson is not in the precinct but Detectives Munch, Amaro and Rollins are." Kate said.

"Oh I see well no matter it can wait until she will return." The Captain said.

"That might take awhile she and Fin were off to look at the SRO the Uni's found where our victims used to live." Kate said,

"Oh Thanks for that info Detective Beckett" The Captain said.

"No Problem Sir." Kate said.

"Detective you are dismissed." The Captain said getting busy once again with the mounds of multiplying paper work,

"Thank you Sir." Kate said walking out of the Captain's office.

Kate walked over to Ryan's desk.

"Yeah Boss?"

"You should be getting the file on Quinton Chase soon. As soon as you do get with Castle he has some information from his dinner last night." Kate said.

"Right away Boss" Ryan said.

Rick looked at her as she again stood in front of the Murder board. She picked up her coffee cup. It was still hot. Kate looked a bit puzzled. Then she took a sip. Rick was looking at her in anticipation.

"So?" Rick asked.

"It is still Hot!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah and people call you a Detective!" Rick smirked.

"I was not expecting that since I was in the Captain's office for at least an hour." Kate said.

"I know I drank yours waiting and just finished refilling it." Rick said smiling.

Espo appeared.

"What do you have Espo?" Kate asked.

"I think I have found where Tyson went to ground." Espo said.

"Ok Espo good work but we are not going to go in there guns blazing. I want a surveillance team to watch the place for at least 72 hours. No way is he going to get the drop on us again." Kate said.

Espo nodded.

"Amaro, Rollins you follow Detective Esposito and you are on a stake out. Detective Ryan and Munch will relieve you. If Tyson moves inform me then follow. If you have a play take him down!" Kate ordered.

"Yes Lead Detective Beckett." They both said and moved to follow Espo.

A courier appeared with a package it was the file on Quinton Chase.

Ryan signed for it then started reading the detective's notes. They were writing in a pretty script but they were scant on detail.

"Ok Rick saddle up" Ryan said as he motioned for him to sit.

Rick sat down next to Ryan's desk. Munch scooted closer too in order to listen to the two men.

"Ok what is 411 on this guy?" Ryan asked.

"Well he was a fashion designer of rare gems and jewelry." Rick said.

"Ok it says here the murder took place outside the Home of one Winton French?" Ryan read.

"Yeah he is a Broadway producer. Mother has been in many of his productions. There is one being formed right now and Mother might have a part." Rick said.

"Oh well I hope Mrs. R gets the part" Ryan said.

"I will pass on your hopes and wishes to her." Rick replied.

"Ok it says here there was an altercation that a brute of a man later identified as Guy Betterhoff had invaded the party and drew Quinton outside. Where he was beaten but he was not killed by any of those injuries." Ryan read.

""So what was the COD?" Rick asked.

"3 shots to the torso grouped around the heart." Ryan read the ME report.

"That does not make any sense. Guy beats the victim up then shoots him?" Rick said puzzled.

At this point Munch stepped in.

"I am so sorry to interrupt but what you have is two separate incidents. The Brute beat him for information then another man possibly Tyson killed him." Munch theorized.

Kate listening noticed that the grouping around the heart was significant. She looked over the report on Guy Betterhoff body.

"Guys Betterhoff died with 3 shots grouped around the heart.' Kate said.

"And Tyson was seen leaving the scene before the room blew up.' Ryan added.

"Munch I think your theory on the shooter being Tyson is probably correct." Rick said.

Rick looked up the other victims and found the same COD.

"Beckett, look at this!" Rick pointed out.

"Ok it looks like we have only one killer, Tyson. Now we need to piece together this timeline." Kate said.

"Rick, What are you thinking?" asked Ryan.

"Is there anything in that report about a robbery at Quinton's studio/ workshop?" Rick inquired.

Ryan ruffled through the report and said "Nada!"

"Rick what are you thinking?" Kate asked knowing Rick was about to go into one of his lengthy story telling modes. Something she loved so well.

"Ok we know 4 of the 5 men were part of a burglary crew." Rick said.

"Ok Rick go on" Kate urged.

"The ME found 3 rings and when I had Powell appraise them. He said they were worth 3 Million." Rick said.

"So they robbers had a payday and…?" Kate asked.

"So what if those rings were someone's else's property?" Rick asked.

"You mean not Quinton's but someone who Quinton was supposed to give them to?" Kate asked.

"Yeah someone like Tyson?" Ryan piped up.

"Yeah exactly and Tyson learns that Quinton was double crossing him. So he takes him out. Then follows Guy to his place then shoots him. Tyson leaves and blows the place to cover his crime." Rick said.

"So the other people in the crew?" Ryan asked.

"All dead because of Tyson wanted to know what happened to his payday." Rick said.

"So why did our first victim die?" Kate asked.

"If you look at the deaths most of the others died before him." Ryan said.

"I suspect Guy killed him to get to the rings which he had stolen. Guy was afraid of Tyson. He wanted to give him back his property." Rick said.

"Unfortunately the cops arrived before he could complete his grisly task." Munch supplied.

"So what about the girl?" Kate asked.

"She was in on the robbery." Rick said "Guy picked them up together. She was used as leverage to tell Guy where he had hidden the rings."

"So all these deaths belong to Tyson yet he still does not have his payday." Kate said.

"Really where are those rings being stored?" Rick asked.

"At the Ninth!" Rick and Kate both said at the same time.

"We do not have time to get over there. I am calling Captain Gates." Kate said.

Kate called the captain and informed her of their suspicions that Tyson was going to remove those rings.


	19. Chapter 19

Gates was talking to Det. Roslyn Karpowski on how she was being treated at the 64th.

"Detective I need your team back here soon. I think tomorrow would be adequate." Captain said.

She noticed her phone ringing. The Captain sighed she wondered if it was another of those Hollywood types she had been trying to rid herself of from this precinct.

The Captain resigned to her fate picked up the receiver and was pleasantly surprised to hear her lead detective's voice.

"Detective Beckett what do you need?" Gates was heard to say then her face hardened. "Ok Detective we are on it!" Gates said hanging up the phone.

"Detective do you have your service weapon on you?" Gates asked as she was removing her weapon from the drawer.

"Yes Captain" she replied.

"Good get two more from Robbery on the 2nd floor and meet me in the Tombs!" Gates ordered.

"Right away Sir!" Karpowski left the office and ran down the stairs. She saw two Detectives.

"Demming, Jones you two are with me get your service weapons! Time is of the essence." Roslyn said.

The two men grabbed their gear and followed her down the stairs to the tombs.

Gates was waiting there talking to Sgt. Peters.

"Sgt. Who is in the tombs?" Gates asked.

"Hmm let me see…Detective Ryan." Peters said.

"Did you see him when he checked in?" Gates asked.

"No the rookie Grant did Sir." Peters replied.

"Does this rookie know Det. Ryan on sight?" Gates asked.

"No I believe this is his first station out of the academy. I do not think he even got to the late 12th Sir." Peters said.

"OK we know he has not gotten out so Demming You take the left stack, Jones you take the right I want service weapons up and ready!" The Captain ordered and the two men entered the tombs.

"Karpowski you and I have the middle. Peters let no one leave detain them with your weapon. The man we are looking for is impersonating Det. Ryan. He is armed and very dangerous! Shoot him if you must!" The Captain ordered.

Peters got out his weapon and was soon accompanied by the Rookie Grant.

"Grant, get your weapon at the ready. Make sure no one gets out of here!" Peters said.

Meanwhile Kate with the Real Detective Ryan entered the Morgue.

"Lanie…?" Kate asked.

Lanie appeared in the middle of Autopsy holding a tray.

"GF what are you doing with your weapon being drawn?" Lanie asked.

"Lanie no time for questions just follow Castle and get out of here." Kate said.

Lanie did what she was told then looked questioningly at Rick. He was looking back at the precinct worried.

"So Writer Man what is this all about?" Lanie asked.

"Tyson is in the building!" Rick said scanning the entrance.

"What?" Lanie said.

"Yeah he is after the rings" Rick said.

"He will not get them!" Lanie said.

"What…Why?" Rick asked.

"I had them sent to CSU there was something else embedded in the fixtures. So they were sent there to investigate." Lanie said.

Rick flipped out his phone to call Kate.

"What Castle can it wait?" Kate asked irritatedly.

"Kate Tyson will not find the rings Lanie sent them to CSU." Rick said as he was talking he heard a gunshot.

"I've got to go Tyson just shot Demming!" Kate said.

Kate was the first one to the scene and started applying pressure to the wound.

Meanwhile Rick had dialed the Bus

"Officer down need Bus at 9th Precinct. Yes the Ninth you heard me correctly dispatch! Hurry a man's life is at stake" Rick said.

"Let me back in there I can help!" Lanie said.

"No Lanie wait until he is pulled out. It is too dangerous." Rick said.

Kate was trying to keep Demming talking it was a shot to the torso and it was bleeding badly.

"Well if I was ever to be shot I am glad I get to see you one last time" Tom said coughing.

"Look Tom we have had our differences but we are both Police officers let's try to keep this professional huh?" Kate said trying for a bit of gallows humor.

"Yeah" Demming said while his coughing getting worse.

"Listen Kate we had some fun times right?" Demming said then stopped speaking.

"Tom! Wake up I will not have you dying on me!" Kate said.

Soon the EMT's arrived and pulled him out. Kate covered in his blood exited with him.

There was a white sheet draped over the body. Kate was crying when she emerged to collapse in Rick's arms.

"There was nothing you could do Kate. Tyson is too good of a shot. I am surprised he lasted this long!" Rick said holding her. The Bus was heading to the OCME. Lanie had jumped on board.

There were two more shots fired and then Ryan rushed out.

"Tyson is down the Captain shot him!" Ryan said looking around for the next EMT to follow him back to the tombs. Kate followed Ryan when getting there Both Karpowski and the Captain was standing over his prone body. Blood was gushing from his mouth.

When he saw Kate and Rick with Kate covered in Blood he smiled. It looked like he wanted to say something but then his eyes rolled back into his head. The EMT's looked up at the Captain then shook their heads. Tyson was gone too.


	20. Chapter 20

Liv and Fin were at the SRO the uni's had the clerk identify Fred Handerson and his daughter Casey. Liv asked the clerk about them.

"Yeah I know them. They live up on the 4th floor room 411." The clerk said.

"The City of New York thanks you for your cooperation" Fin said as the clerk handed over the keys.

Both Fin and Liv with two Uni ascended the stairs. Getting to the Fourth Floor Liv used the key. The door was swung opened. They saw that it was a studio apt with two single beds. The floor looked like it was regularly swept and there was some food. The Closet showed 3 different sets of clothes. The linen was fresh. It looked far different than what they had both imagined. It was lived in but fairly tidy and clean. Fin was the first to spot the loose molding. Pulling on it showed a space behind it. It was a small opening in the wall. There they found the plans for the heist. There was a list of people only identified as A-E then a list of duties each person was assigned. Fin put on gloves and rolled the map and details up.

He then closed up the molding. Handing the evidence to Liv they left the room.

Liv and Fin returned to the precinct to log the evidence. That being done they had enough to go talk with Casey in the hospital.

This time when Liv and Fin approached there was a new person neither one of them had seen before. The Aunt was still there but on her left side the bed was a person who looked like the person in the bed. She was doting on Casey.

I do not think we have been properly introduced. I am Detective Olivia Benson. This is Detective Fin Tutuola and you are? Liv asked.

"Oh Detectives I am Casey's Mother Susan Kirkland." The woman said.

"Ok Mrs. Kirkland we need to talk to Casey. You may stay in the room. If you wish but be warned this is going to get emotionally upsetting." Liv said.

"Ok Det. I am staying nothing is going to keep me away from my daughter again!" Susan said.

"Susan if it all the same to you I really do not want to be in this room while the Detectives question her." The Aunt said.

"Ok that is alright we will be fine" Susan said to her sister.

Fin escorted the Aunt out of the room then closed the door.

Liv started the interview.

"Casey we located your SRO. It was well kept up were you responsible for the cleanliness?" Liv asked.

"Yeah it was my job to clean the room and get the evening meal prepared. Plus I washed the clothes on Saturday at the midnight coin laundry down the street." Casey said.

"We also found the cracked molding and the plans for the robbery. We had investigators to the scene of the robbery and found a bit of a flaw in their plans." Liv said warming up.

"The grating which Person Identified as E was too small for a normal man to crawl through." Liv said.

Fin stood there silent letting the lead handle the questioning.

"I understand you were only trying to help your Dad but what you did was Breaking and Entering. Unfortunately, you being a minor could blame coercion if it was truly that. Were you afraid for your life by Guy?" Liv asked.

Casey's demeanor changed. She began to cry and shook her head yes.

"I know this is upsetting did you know your father swallowed the loot from the robbery?" Liv asked.

Casey shook her head no.

Liv thankfully was being compassionate as she could be asked if she ever saw this man. She showed Casey the picture of Tyson.

Casey lost all composure when she saw Tyson's face.

"He's the one who shot Laywer!" Casey blubbered.

"Where were you when did that happen?" Liv asked.

"I was in the alleyway I had just come to then heard Guy talking loudly with him. He pulled out a gun then shot Laywer three times. I staggered away they did not notice me. I was scared and hid in the alley a couple of blocks away." Casey said.

"Oh Baby girl what did that no good ex do to you!" Susan exclaimed cradling her daughter.

"Daddy was good to me Mom but he also said you were dead!" Casey said still crying.

Liv conferred with Fin. Then lead the Mother out into the hallway while the Aunt rushed in so that Casey was not alone.

"Detectives what is going to happen now?" Susan asked.

"We are going to have to lay out everything for the DA even your daughter's involvement but by her testimony I doubt the DA will charge her with anything because she acted out of duress. We do recommend she see a therapist. Also she has not been in school in over 5 years. You might want to home school her to get her ready to rejoin a normal school. But what I have seen she is very bright. She should adapt well to a loving environment." Liv said.

The Mother just cried to listen to what her baby girl had experienced in the past 5 years.

\\\\\

Liv and Fin had just returned to the Precinct when Kate, Ryan and Rick rushed out in a hurry.

Liv reported to her captain what they had learned.

"Well done Liv." The Captain said.

"I will get with ADA abbot and see what she thinks. The only one responsible for any of this is Tyson." Liv said.

"Speaking of Tyson he was spotted in the 9th" The Captain said.

"Sir will they need backup?" Liv asked.

"No Detective they have plenty of manpower over there. Just get with the ADA." Captain Cragen said.

Right away Sir! Liv said then exited the office.

Fin was already talking to the ADA when Liv appeared.

"ADA Abbott please repeat what you just said Liv is here now" Fin said placing the phone on speaker.

"Hello Olivia, I have reviewed the statues and the child is blameless no charges can be filed since there is no one alive to counter her testimony. Also no jury in their right mind would touch this without contradictory evidence." ADA Abbott said.

"Ok ADA Abbott, There is no one left alive other than Tyson. I heard that shots were fired in 9th where he was believed to be last seen." Fin said.

"Well if he gets out alive he had at least 15 counts of 1st degree murder and Terrorism charges." ADA Abbott said.

"Well let's hope he does not stand trial" Fin said.

"Well Yeah it could save the taxpayers much money not having to have a trial." ADA Abbott agreed.

Ok ADA Abbott thanks for that info I will call the parent. Liv said.

Hanging up the phone Liv called Susan Kirkland.

"Hello this is Detective Benson. I have finished talking with the ADA. No charges will be filed against Casey. When she is well you as sole custody parent will be able to take her with you." Liv said. "I am filing the paperwork to release her in to your care. Good Luck Mrs. Kirkland."

"Thank You detective Benson in finding my daughter and letting me take her home with me." Susan Kirkland said overjoyed at the news.

Liv hung up the phone.

"Makes you feel good huh?" Fin said.

"Yeah it does Fin It certainly does." Liv said.

The Phone rang and it was Detective Beckett.

"Hi Liv please tell the Captain that this case is closed. Tyson is dead shot by Captain Victoria Gates in the ninth precinct." Kate said.

"Great I will have Fin start on the paperwork." Liv said.

"Ok please recall Detective Rollins and Amaro from their stakeout." Kate said. "Uni's can watch the place until the bomb squad is there."

"Ok Kate I will do! Thank for that information." Liv said hanging up the phone.

'So…what…?" Fin asked.

"Call Rollins and Amaro have them return to the precinct." Liv ordered Fin.

"Ok will do" Fin said.

\\\\\

Liv entered the Captain's office.

The captain was on the phone and motioned her to come in.

Liv sat down.

The Captain got off the phone.

"Liv what do you need?" Cragen asked.

"I was informed the daughter will not be charged and that Tyson is dead from Captain's Gates' own gun." Liv stated.

"I see Thank you Liv. You did great work." The Captain praised.

"Sir? It was a team effort I mean all team members the ex 12th Detectives especially. I can see how they are the best of the best." Liv said admiring.

"Yeah well since they are not going to be here that much longer. At least we are going to get a commendation from the Commissioner" The Captain said. "It is nice not being on the naughty list with 1PP."

"What do you mean Sir?" Liv asked.

"That was the chief of Detectives 1PP has determined that the 9th is functional. So I'm giving everyone off for three days. But when they return they will be at their own precinct." Captain said.

"Understood Captain. It was a great experience" Liv said leaving the Captain's office.


	21. Chapter 21

The Bomb squad was let into the squalor which was Tyson's last lair. The space was checked carefully. There was not going to be any surprises this time. Finally the ok was given. Espo advanced first. Fin had already given the stand down to Amaro and Rollins. Espo kind of liked talking with Amaro and getting the perspective of the divorced Dad. Rollins was up to challenging him again in Darts. Since the last game was a tie and called because everyone had to work in the morning.

They heard over the radio that Tyson had killed Demming. Espo had nothing against the Robbery Detective. He just was in the way of his good friend Rick. Espo thought about that fact that Rick was one of his best friends other than his Brother from another Mother Ryan. Espo looked around the space did not reflect the Calm and Rational mind which he had associated with the psychopath Jerry Tyson. It was more like psycho.

The walls were scrawled with all sorts of strange symbols and drawing. Mostly over Rick but there was some of the rest of the gang too. It was strange but Tyson was a darn good artist. But sifting through the minutia of his life yielded no clue to what drove him into creating the bombing campaign. There was ample evidence of Tyson's obsession with Rick Castle though. Then he found a picture. It was a charcoal drawing of the 4 of them at crime scene. It was almost life like how he captured Lanie's ample assets. Looking around he found a booklet filled with Charcoal drawings. Espo thumbed through the portfolio and found several of Lanie which were so good! He had captured the essentials of her personality. Espo especially like the smile he had placed on her face.

Looking through one caught his eye. It was at least 4 years old. It was of Demming. It put in a sort of heroic stand. Tyson had caught his twinkle in the eye too. Espo put that one aside. It would be fitting tribute to the man who was Tyson's last victim. The Charcoal was fairly big at least a 12" X 16" frame.

Soon Espo was joined by Kate and the rest of the ex 12th. After giving the statements to IA they were released to come and investigate.

"Hey Bro I am glad you are alright" Espo said to Ryan.

"Yeah Man me too. It was a bit scary in the tombs you know." Ryan said.

Espo now saw his Boss and Castle appear after a change of clothes and shower.

"Hey Boss." Espo said.

"What do you have for me Espo?" Kate asked.

"Not much but did you know Tyson was a world class drawer? Look at this." Espo said while he showed the portfolio of his drawings to Kate while Rick and Ryan looked on.

"Wow would you look at this!" Ryan exclaimed showing the picture of him and Jenny in an embrace.

"This is sort of creepy Espo. It means he was keeping track on each and every one of us." Kate said.

Rick was disturbed when he found the drawing of Alexis and Ashley at a dance.

"Kate look!" Rick showed her.

It was a great picture of young love.

"Tyson was one sick bastard" Espo muttered.

"That he was Bro that he was" Ryan responded.

Then Espo showed the big picture of the Heroic looking Demming then Kate was beginning to cry. She had liked him but he was not Castle. She never thought she would be one day be going to his funeral.

Rick looked at the picture.

"Yeah that is Schlemming alright!" Rick said.

"Schlemming…?" Both the boys questioned.

Kate had to laugh at the Boys' reaction to Rick's unflattering name for her one time boy friend. She remembered when she first heard the name from Alexis. Bless her she was able to get Rick to not included this character in his Naked Heat book.

"Guys it was a Character which should have been in the Naked Heat book but due to his daughter's influence he canned the character." Kate said laughing.

Rick looked annoyed at Kate giving out such secrets.

"Well…Wrap it up Boys there is nothing here! We need to get back to the Precinct." Kate stated.

Rick phone began to play the Wicked Witch of the West Theme. Kate looked at him.

The Boys were curious too.

"Well Castle…Answer it! Gina is waiting!" Kate said annoyed.

Rick with much trepidation answered the phone.

"Hello Gina…I know I have not…What? No I did not know. You want to talk to Kate? Ok Gina here she is." Rick said handing her the phone.

Kate was waving her hands trying to tell Rick she would talk to the harpy later. But Rick was ignoring the signs and handed his phone over to her. Kate had a defeated look to her face when she placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello Gina…What are you sure? Well can I think on this? Ok Gina I will tell him Bye Gina." Kate hung up the phone then handed it back to Rick. She had a very dazed look on her face.

"Well?" Three pairs of eager eyes were waiting for her.

"That was Gina and it was her wish for me to give the Eulogy for Tom's funeral." Kate said dazed.

"What my ex wife is asking you to do what? How is this related to Demming?" Rick asked.

"Oh so that was what was going on!" Ryan said.

"What Bro have you been holding out on me?" Espo asked looking very miffed on his partner keeping secrets.

"Ok Ryan out with it!" Rick sternly warned.

"Well it was like this both Jenny and I was out to dinner at Jenny's cook's friend restaurant…" Ryan started to say.

"Ok Bro…do not leave out the details!" Espo said.

"One of the other diners was Demming and a hot Blonde. But I thought nothing of it until the proposal." Ryan said.

"Proposal?" They all asked.

"Yeah he got down on one knee and announced loudly to ask the woman to marry him and she agreed. Only now that it hit me. That was Rick's ex accepting." Ryan said.

"When did this occur?" Rick asked.

"About 4 months ago!" Ryan responded.

"4 months ago?" They all said together.

"You've been holding out for 4 months? Bro I feel I do not even know you!" Espo said.

"Did you know anything about this Rick?" Kate asked.

"No... But I knew someone new was in her life. I never knew it was Demming!" Rick said astonished.

Kate looked pensive.

"So what are you going to do Kate?" Rick asked as they were getting into the car.

"I do not know Rick? What would you like me to do?" Kate asked.

"Well…He was your comrade in arms on the force and it is only proper to have someone who represented that side of his life to give the eulogy. Kate you should do it. It would be nice gesture. If you want I can help you with the speech. I would stand with you like I did at Montgomery's." Rick said.

"You are right Rick. He does deserve the best eulogy. And I accept you standing next to me." Kate said.

Kate pulled up to the 16th and fished out her phone.

"Gina…Yeah Kate Beckett I will do the eulogy. Thanks I will tell him. Bye Gina." Kate said hanging up the phone.

"It was to be on Sunday." Kate said. "She wants you to sponsor the wake at the Old Haunt on Saturday."

"I would be honored to do so Kate let me call Brian and get this ball rolling." Rick said.

Kate was suddenly struck by the coincidence. It was today which was the anniversary of Montgomery's death and funeral. Kate unconsciously touched her hand to her bullet scar.

Getting back to the bullpen every one was busy writing up their reports so that this spectre which was Jerry Tyson would be gone forever. It took about 4 hours but finally all the paperwork was completed.

Captain Cragen graciously accepted the final package.

"People listen up! We have been recommended for a Commendation by the Mayor and Police Commissioner. You have all done a great Job. I am also sorry to announce that the temporary Home of our displaced Detective friends from the ex 12th has come to an end. You are all given 3 days leave after that time the ex 12th Detectives are to report to their new assignment at the 9th Precinct. Which is being renamed the 12th Precinct when it becomes operational in a ceremony at 1PP on Monday the 20th at 1PM. Everyone has to attend! It has been a pleasure serving with these fine officers and Castle too." The Captain concluded his speech and shook everyone's hand.

Rick now stood up.

"As you know we lost one of our own Robbery Detective Thomas W. Demming was killed in action today being the distinction of being the 3XK Jerry Tyson's last victim." Rick stated.

Everyone bowed their heads at the passing of a fine Officer of the Law.

"Anyway I have been tasked to inform you there will be a wake for him on Saturday the 18th evening at the Old Haunt. I request for anyone in the uniform to attend." Rick said standing down.

Kate now stood.

"I have been asked to give the eulogy of Det. Demming by his fiancée. I hope to see everyone there at the funeral on Sunday the 19th at 10 AM. The Chapel at the cemetery will hold the funeral and then Grave side to finish. Captain Gates has been informed he will be given full honors." Kate said.

"Now that we are free there is a celebration on a job well done happening at the Old Haunt! I will see you all there!" Rick exclaimed.

Everyone roared their approval!


	22. Chapter 22

Kate and the Boys packed up their belongings into cardboard Boxes. Munch stood watching like he always does. He shook his head. It was amazing how different Homicide was from SVU. Having these guys here made him fell 30 years younger like he was back on the gritty streets of his hometown. Baltimore. Having the grit of the street under his feet once again made him feel nostalgic. It was nice to relive those old feelings to be part of something again. Not that SVU was not rewarding but matching wits with someone who had so much to live for.

Munch was thumbing through the drawings that they took from Tyson's lair. He was surprised to see him in the list among those countless others. Tyson must have thought of him as a Threat since he seemed to draw only those important to him. Looking at the drawing he noticed how aged he was beginning to get. He was 64. Next march 65. That pension was beginning to look awful nice. But then what would he do with his time? Be a night watchmen who gets too slow and becomes a statistics? He still had his younger sister but living with them? That was something he really did not want to contemplate. Especially the International Bankers were trying to implode the economy. Did he really want to start over especially with no electricity?

Munch stood there in contemplation. Rick finished with his box started helping Kate with hers. There was not much they had accumulated in their short stay but somehow Rick had found duplicates of the Elephants Kate loved so much. Rick wrapped them with care. Looking around the rest of SVU had headed out only He, Kate and Munch remained.

"Hey Munch are you heading to the Old Haunt? I know the owner personally" Rick jested with the older man.

"Yeah I heard that before." Munch said. "Yeah I'm going there."

"Want a lift?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I would like that." Munch said as Kate, Rick and himself left the bull pen.

Getting into the car Kate popped the trunk to drop the boxes then opened the doors.

Munch slid into the back seat. Rick called shotgun and Kate just rolled her eyes.

"You know the one thing that is bothering me about this case is who is going to inherit the rings?" Munch asked the two partners.

"Rick you have any light on that one?" Kate asked with all eyes on him.

"Well as far as I know Quinton was a only child who had no living relatives. I guess that is why he devoted so much time to the Theater. I remember meeting him for the first time when I was 3." Rick said.

"Was that in London?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it was. Anyway he was this slim effete man with a cigarette holder." Rick continued.

"A cigarette holder…?" Munch asked.

"Yeah I kid you not. He was a real Truman Capote type character. Anyway he reached down to my level and said Kid we are going to be fast friends." Rick said.

Kate smiled as she maneuvered the car skillfully through the Manhattan traffic.

"So soon he was taking me to the museums and the parks. He had a genuine interest in me and my mother. There were talks of them marrying but at age 5 he left and I did not see him again until I was 11. I really did not know what happened but Mother thought of him fondly. Rick said.

"So when is the reading of his will?" Kate asked.

"Wow I was so wrapped up in this case I forgot to ask my Mother. Hopefully she will be at the Haunt I already texted Alexis." Rick said.

Kate was silent for a moment. The act of reading of a will took her back to the time of her mother's death.

Rick looked over at his partner and knew from her demeanor that she was thinking about her mother. Rick reached over and placed his hand at top of hers then smiled a brilliant smile. Munch observed quietly these simple acts of kindness and love.

Kate responded with a smile all her own.

"We are here" Kate announced shutting off the car.

Once inside Munch was introduced to Rick's mother who was holding court in the far booth.

"Well hello handsome" Martha purred.

Munch was unused to such attention and held out his hand.

"I am very pleased to meet you" Munch said.

Rick cringed a bit having such a newborn meet his man eater mother.

Kate grabbed his hand and together they went around greeting all their friends. The Dart board was already active between Rollins and Espo. The trash talk was running high and fast. Espo had managed to jump ahead with a triple 20 followed by a double 10 and double 17.

"Rollins you have your work cut out for you." Ryan said.

Rollins sneered and sunk three triple 20s!

"Take that!" Rollin said as she strutted away from the line. Everyone cheered then clinked their drinks together and yelled Cheers!

Espo undaunted followed with another three triple 20's. The battle continued. Rick decided the darts were uninteresting so he headed to check on Poor Munch. Kate had gotten into a conversation with Lanie over Demming of all things.

Rick sat down after greeting his mother.

"Mother…? Kate wanted to know what would happen to the rings?" Rick asked.

"Oh them they were donated to the MOMA. They were going to pay for a permanent display of Quinton's masterpieces." Martha said.

"Oh well that is a good use for them." Munch said.

"Richard. I was telling Detective Munch that Quinton left something for you in the will. I have it right here." Martha said as she withdrew the long box.

Rick thought it might have been a jeweled encrusted pen. But when he opened it up there sat his cigarette holder made of ivory.

Kate had to laugh getting sight of the inheritance.

"Wow? Why did he give me that?" Rick asked his Mother.

"I really don't know but it is yours. You could donate it. It is worth 50,000." Martha said.

"50,000 for a cigarette holder…? Man you sure have the luck" Ryan said overhearing the conversation.

"What do you think Kate should I donate it?" Rick asked picking it up out of the felt case. Then holding it up and imitating FDR which came out more Jimmy Cagney.

Everyone laughed. Rick then placed the item back in the case.

"I think Quinton would have been proud. Richard he always commented on how you made him laugh." Martha said.

"Yeah Rick I think you should donate it." Kate said after trying to stop laughing.

Soon the Haunt was empty and Rick had gotten everyone home.

"Kate let's go we have some celebrating of our own to do!" Rick said very seductively.

"Rick I think you are right let's go!" Kate said hanging on him.


	23. Chapter 23

It was the day of the wake Kate and Rick had a long and very enjoyable love making session. They were both very happy. After the leisurely breakfast Rick received a call from Gina. He listened carefully then he hung up the phone.

"What did she want?" Kate asked.

"Just some final prep work to be done for the wake" Rick replied.

They kissed then Rick broke the embrace.

As enticing your feminine charms are I have to leave to check on Brian. Rick said.

Kate just pouted but knew he was right.

Rick reluctantly left the loft and soon he was entering the Old Haunt.

Brian as usual had done a great job with the decorating and in the Middle of the Bar was a blow up of the Man himself which was drawn by his killer. Rick could not be more surprised.

"Brian Excellent job Do we have enough Beer and Whiskey for at least 300?" Rick asked.

"Yes Boss it is stacked in the store room and the outside shed brought especially for this occasion." Brian said.

"Good I will be in my office working on a speech for Kate. When Ms. Beckett arrives show her down here please?" Rick asked.

"I will" Brian promised.

The bar was beginning to fill up there were many from the late 12th Precinct. All came to eat and drink to the man who died in the line of duty.

Gina arrived all in black. It was the first time anyone outside of Demming himself had seen the buxom blond. The Cops parted as she walked silently to the bar and paused to look at the picture portraying the love of her life.

"He was a very special man." She said to Fin who happened to be next to her at the bar.

"Yes he was and he will be missed." Fin said downing a shot of whiskey. Gina did the same.

"Did you know him well?" Gina asked the Detective.

"Not really I met him a few times when Robbery intersected with my division." Fin said. "But he was one of the best."

"That he was" Gina said sadly.

"So how long did you know each other?" Fin asked being a bit curious.

"2 years" said the blond who was in mourning.

"2 years? Wow that was a long time. I am so sorry for you loss." Fin said moving away from the woman.

Gina noticed Detective Ryan and Espo and she moved toward them.

"Detectives" Gina greeted.

"Gina" then both said.

"You have not perchance seen Rick or Kate?" Gina asked hopefully.

"No we just got here I suppose they are around here somewhere. But finding them is another matter. I did not know Demming had so many friends." Ryan said

"Maybe they are not all close friends but when a Brother in Blue goes down. We as a family all grieve." Espo stated.

"I suppose so Detective." Gina said.

"It was quite a shock to learn you two were dating let alone having plans to wed." Espo said.

"We did wed but in a simple ceremony 2 weeks ago" Gina said.

Both men were stunned to hear that news.

"So why were you not on your honeymoon?" Ryan asked.

Tom felt a duty to be here when that bombing campaigned started. He felt an obligation to help. That was just the kind of man he was! Gina said starting to cry.

It was at this point a strong hand was placed on her shoulder. It was her ex Rick.

I am so sorry for your loss Gina. I never knew it was he that you loved. Rick said letting the distraught woman cry on his shoulder.

Kate entered with Lanie in tow. Kate saw Gina Crying on Rick's shoulder. The jealous demon jumped up in to her throat. Lanie seeing what was going on directed her to the bar.

"GF that is only your BF giving comfort nothing else." Lanie said.

Espo stepped up next to her. He looked at the widow with compassion.

"Sad to see her broken being a widow and all that" Espo said.

"Wait Espo what did you say?" Kate asked having extinguished the green eyed monster.

"She and Demming were married about 2 weeks ago" Espo said sipping on his beer.

"Let me get this straight. Demming was married when he tried to hit on me?" Kate asked.

"I guess so…" Espo answered.

"Perhaps he was not actually hitting on you but trying to get you alone?" Lanie interjected.

"Yeah it could have been Lanie I was just trying to avoid him." Kate sadly said.

Finally it was time and Rick stood up and got everyone's attention.

"I have not done too many wakes but I am going to try." Rick said and everyone laughed.

"I know this is going to sound Corny but as Gina the widow has just reminded me. I really never did like him. I was startled when I was asked to speak on his behalf." Rick said. "So excuse me if I do not give him justice."

"When I first met him I saw this Tall Perfect Human Being with brilliant white teeth and compassion for others. He was a cocky detective who swept my muse off her feet literally in a sparring match. I was insanely jealous but as I worked with him I had to respect his professionalism. His need to find to the truth was awe inspiring. The case we worked with the object of art being stolen he was instrumental in solving it. But as a person I still did not like him but respected his abilities. So we are here to honor his memory. Will everyone get a drink and raise them high for Detective First Class Thomas W. Demming one of the NYPD's finest!" Rick said.

Kate was looking at him with such awe in how he could do such a speech.

Rick raised his shot high in the air and downed it in one gulp. The rest of the crowd did the same then a cheer arose.


	24. Chapter 24

Kate was agonizing over the eulogy speech. It was coming close to time. Rick did help her but she just did not want to say it. She just wanted this horrible ordeal to be over. The Wake last night did nothing to calm her nerves. Kate had gotten a new uniform. She was busy polishing her shoes when Rick came over.

"Kate which tie should I use?" Rick asked showing her both version of the same tie.

"Rick? They are the same!" Kate said being annoyed.

"What? No, they are not! If you look closely the stripes of red are much bigger on this tie and the blue stars are smaller on this one." Rick huffed.

"Neither one is right go get your black tie with that shading of grey in it!" Kate commanded.

Rick went back to his closet grumbling all the way how Kate had no fashion sense when it comes to ties! He dutifully pulled the tie out then placed it around his neck. Placing his black coat over it he looked in the Mirror. It was a definite improvement. Maybe Kate knew something about ties after all.

Rick came out and Kate was still holding the speech in her hand reciting it.

"Kate you need to loosen up. You are just way too tight." Rick said massaging her neck muscles.

"Rick if you keep on doing this I will fall asleep." Kate retorted.

Rick noticed his hands then pulled them away.

Kate felt a bit sad that he had removed them.

"Ok Rick I am ready… when will the town car be here?" Kate asked fretting.

"In a few moments Kate, can I tell you how good you look in uniform?" Rick said.

"Rick you had this especially tailored for me. Of course it would look good." Kate said.

Finally the town car had arrived then Rick led Kate to it.

On the ride to the chapel Rick was just staring at her. Kate used to it still called him out.

"Your staring quit it. It is still creepy!" Kate said.

Rick said nothing but glance his eyes forward. They had arrived at the chapel. Getting out they were met with Det. Jones and Det. Ronson. They were the ushers and part of the coffin bearers. Det. Jones and Kate had a few words then a gentle laugh could be heard. Rick was waiting for Kate to catch up. They were seated in the front.

The casket was closed. Gina was seated alone. She was a pitiful figure all draped in black.

Rick looked around the crowd was getting pretty big with NYPD blue seated everywhere.

The service started with an invocation from the Parrish priest where Tom grew up. Then that was followed by the recollection of his Mother. Finally it was Kate's turn. Rick rose and escorted her to the stage then stood next to her.

Kate looked out over the people she knew and she began to speak.

"I first met Det. Tom Demming when Castle and I had a homicide which had a robbery component. I was taken by his good looks and charm. But little did I know I would run into him literally in a sparring match. Very few people could keep up with me on the mat." Kate said.

The audience chuckled.

"But not only was his strength which was on display but his gentleness too. I was instantly attracted. But it was his keen mind and dedication which brought me coming back. But that is ancient history. It is true I was with him before he left us. His thoughts were on his wife and how she would never forgive him. I tried to tell him to be professional. It was a way to lighten an already dark day. So now I am here to lie to rest one of the finest men I was ever allowed to meet. Thank you." Kate said.

She was guided back to her seat. Her composure was broken. She clung to Rick as a life saving device.

Next were some words from the wife.

Gina arose and she stood next to her husband sniffed the red rose and placed it next to the empty chair.

"I know most of you do not know me but I am Richard Castle's publisher. I have to admit. Tom was not who I was looking for when he appeared in the place of Richard at a NYPD fund raiser. Rick who was out of town was substituted. At first I was angry that Rick had ducked out on me again." Gina said.

The audience politely laughed as Rick felt very uncomfortable in his seat.

"But then this man was seated next to me with all the polish and charm. I was instantly smitten. And He was with me. We kept our arrangement secret. But one day Tom would have quit the force. We would live in the warm islands of the Caribbean. A place we both loved. I only got to take him there once. It was our heaven. But those dreams are now gone forever. Due to a very selfish and wanton man I am glad he is gone!" Gina said as she broke down completely.

The service was concluded the honor guard was at the ready as the casket was placed on the caisson. A Sea of Blue was lining the way to the grave site. Everyone was saluting the casket as it passed. Rick could not help but remember a similar May day. He glanced at his companion and partner. She seemed to be reliving this day too as she clutched hard to his arm. Soon the casket Bearers had assembled then took the coffin off the caisson. They walked the few steps to the grave and placed it on its stand. The American Flag was draped across the casket. A few words were said by the priest and a 3 gun salute was given. Det. Jones presented the flag to the seated Gina. Taps were heard as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground.

The ceremony being complete the word was given and the ranks were dismissed.

"Rick I can not go to the funeral reception I am not feeling well. Let's go back to the loft." Kate said.

"Ok I will go and offer our condolences then we will go. Ok?" Rick said.

"Yeah I appreciate that." Kate said.

Rick was quick and returned to the town car which brought them back to the loft. Kate carefully removed her uniform knowing she needed it the next day. Rick dutifully ran a hot bath for her with lots of bubbles.

"Kate your bath is ready." Rick said breaking Kate's musings.

"Rick share it with me?" Kate said with a very small voice.

"My pleasure let me get undressed." Rick smiled.

They both enjoyed the bath as it slowly removed the doubts Kate had. Those 8 words came back very clearly.

"Kate. I love you I love you Kate" Echoed in her mind.

At one time she wondered if she would ever be worthy of his love and affection. Now she knew differently. She was worthy. The fear and anxiety were washed away like the water draining from the tub. She relaxed in Rick's strong arms. She was finally at peace.


	25. Chapter 25

Kate and Rick spent the night in life affirming bliss. The morning came and Kate was getting dress. Rick during the night had gotten her dress blues pressed. They were waiting for her in the closet. Kate was constantly being surprised by her man. He was one of the most thoughtful persons she knew.

Rick awaking was given a kiss.

"Well that was nice but what was that for?" Rick wondered.

"You had my uniformed cleaned and pressed." Kate said pulling it out of the closet.

"Yeah I figured you did not need yesterday's dirt while you were standing at attention at 1PP." Rick said.

"Rick I love how you are always looking out for me." Kate said.

Rick just smiled. He knew in a not so distant past that those words would never been uttered out of her mouth.

Rick puttered around in the Kitchen. Kate just wanted coffee. Their leave was almost up. Rick was even looking forward to see Captain Gates again. Rick thought to himself. What am I thinking! Good Grief!

Kate seemed to see the conflict on his face. She had to chuckle.

"Thinking about seeing Captain Gates again huh?" Kate smiled.

"Wha…a ...No...a… How did you do that?" Rick inquired.

"I am just observant. Rick you always have that certain face when thinking of all the horrible things the Captain is going to do to you." Kate said with a laugh. "Come on Stud we are going to be late."

Rick picked up Kate's uniform along with her hat and shoes. Kate was going to be leaving the uniform in her new locker.

Getting to the Precinct there was a flag draped across the Number of the precinct. You could see the shading of a 1 and a 2 when the breeze hit it just right.

Kate and Rick nodded to Sgt. Peters who look perfectly at home in this new location.

Getting into the elevator Rick noticed how nice and new it looked. It quickly deposited them on the 4th floor. The bull pen looked the same as the old building. Captain Gates had done a great job recreating the desk arrangement. Rick dashed into the break room. There was a new gleaming machine he had sent over. Getting a few new 12th precinct mugs down he started to make their morning coffee. He distributed the coffee to the Boys who had just arrived and Kate along with himself. Kate sipped the coffee then instantly her low moan was heard. That was music to Rick's ears.

Kate fired up her new gleaming Computer console. It was instantly there. It was not like that old cranky machine which too forever to boot up. Kate was grateful for that change.

Rick went back to the cruiser then pulled out their boxes. He brought it over to Kate then started to arrange the Elephants on the desk.

Captain Gates came out of her office.

"I am glad to see everyone back in one piece." She said.

Most politely laughed Rick found nothing funny in the Captain's words and stayed silent.

"As you can see the Mayor kept his word. I worked hard to get this recreation close to what you would feel comfortable. So that said. Get acquainted with this building. Also remember Homicide Detectives. Dress Blues and do not be late to the 1PP 1PM ceremony." Gates finished then entered her office.

Ryan came over to his boss.

"So what do you think of these new digs?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan I think they are good so when will the phones ring?" Kate asked.

"I think the switchboard at central has the 1 PM deadline so I guess until Noon at least there will be no calls yet." Rick said.

"That is in 2 hours. What are we supposed to do until then?" Espo groused.

"I am going to the firing range." Kate said and Rick nodded his head.

"Oh you two go. I know I can never get as good as you all on the range. But give me a sniper rifle I have you all beat!" Espo said.

"Yeah…so Espo…between you and Rollins…who won?" Rick asked.

"It was another Tie" Ryan supplied.

"Thanks Bro but I can speak for myself." Espo said.

"Really Espo? I thought Ryan did all your talking and you just stood there looking good!" Kate teased.

"Don't you have a firing range to try out?" Espo asked.

"Ok do not get in a huff we are going!" Kate said "Come on Castle."

Kate got down to the firing range.

"Kate do you remember our first firing?" Rick nuzzled against her.

"I do remember you were shooting too soon. I offered to cuddle with you." Kate said

"No What I remember was placing 3 in the 10 ring in a row." Rick said. "Want to try for 5 in the 10?"

"Nah too easy... 3 Head shots one in each eye and nose then 5 in the 10 ring." Kate countered.

"Piece of cake…!" Rick said.

They both fired at their targets then ran them in.

"I do not know Castle! The left eye is a bit droopy." Kate teased.

"Kate you did not say they had to be center in the eyes I demand a rematch." Rick said his shooting prowess was at stake.

"Ok Rick you are on!" Kate said reloading then commenced firing. Running the targets in they both looked them over. Kate was just a few mm off the center of the eyes. Rick had won.

Rick crowed then looked at the time.

"Kate we need to go. I am sure you want to be fed before heading to that ceremony." Rick pointed out.

Kate did not have time to reply because her stomach rumbled very loudly.

They left the firing range and dropped into the auxiliary morgue both Lanie and Alexis were there.

"Hey GF" Lanie said.

"Hi Dad" Alexis also commented.

"Would you ladies want to have lunch with us before heading to the ceremony at 1PP?" Rick asked.

"Sure Dad let's go" Alexis said.

"Nah, I waiting for someone" Lanie said. "You all go ahead."

Alexis looked at Kate

"Remy's…?" She asked

Kate responded "Remy's"

"Good let's get out of here" Rick said guiding his two most favorite ladies to lunch.

Finishing lunch then getting back to the precinct Kate quickly changed clothes to her Dressed Blues. Alexis was dressed nicely too. She wanted to see her old man get an award. Rick was looking dapper as they all left the 9th for the last time. When they return it will have a new name.

\\\\\

The stands were filled with a Sea of Blue. The Mayor was standing with his aide.

"Hi Ya Big Cheese!" Rick said greeting his old friend.

"Hey Ricky good to see you. I suppose you are excited?" The Mayor asked.

The Mayors aide now intruded.

"I am only going to read out the names then you step forward accept the medal NYPD personnel will salute the mayor. You Mr. Castle can have a handshake then step back and what ever you do smile for the cameras" the Mayor's aide said.

Ok it is time center of the stage, Mr. Mayor have the Police Commissioner and Police Chief flanking him ok? The Mayor's aide said.

There was lots of clicking as the Mayor strode to the podium.

"I have a short speech." He said.

"I was in front of these cameras only a short time ago. I told the people of New York that our commitment to your safety was paramount and that the evil men who did this would ultimately lose. Your dedicated NYPD answered the call. I am pleased to report that this drama to our city is over. Both people responsible are dead. The details can be given in the handout. But we are here to honor the Heroes who made this possible. Plus we are dedicating a new Police building since in the turmoil we lost one." The Mayor said.

The mayor now read out loud the Commendation.

The Mayor's aide now read the 15 names on the list.

Each person stood faced the Mayor accepted the medal Saluted then stepped back into ranks.

Richard Castle was said loud and strong.

Rick did exactly as the other except for a salute he substituted a handshake. There were several flashes as that was immortalized.

Rick stepped back and then the naming ceremony started.

"Again I stand before you to officially grant the name change on the building. It was once known as the 9th and it was shut down in the late 70's. With grit and determination the building is like new again. I now pronounce the 9th name to be consigned to history. Hence forth it will be known as the 12th Precinct keeping with the heritage of the building that was lost. The Mayor said.

That concluded the ceremony Rick was showing off his medal to anyone who looked the least bit interested.

They returned to the precinct as they approached the 12th was proudly on display.

They entered and changed clothes. The phones in the precinct began to ring. The New York Police Dept 12th Precinct had now returned to business.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick left at the end of the shift then headed to the loft. It had been a tiring but exhausting day.

Kate was met at the door by both redheads who were waiting for her.

"I think you have something to discuss?" Martha asked Kate.

"Yes I was asked by Rick to move in. I want to do so but only if you all agree." Kate said.

Martha response was a big hug and said "Welcome to the Family!"

"I take it you agree?" Kate asked.

She nodded and so did Alexis as she launched herself onto Kate with the same hug while Martha continued to hug her.

Kate started to tear as Rick added his hug to the mix. It was official she was moving in!


End file.
